Dragon Ball Z: Self Be True
by PhoenixKnight13
Summary: After a battle with a new deadly enemy, Vegeta goes missing. He's soon found, only he has no memory of Goku and his friends! It's up to Goku, Bulma and the rest of Earth's champions to help Vegeta rediscover his lost past. But once he learns of his past, will Vegeta even want to remember it?


**Dragon Ball Z: Self Be True**

This fanfic is based on the Japanese anime series _Dragon Ball Z_. The plot takes place after the conclusion of the Majin Buu saga, but before the series proper ending (before they made the _Super_ series at least).

_Dragon Ball Z_ and characters, locations and items mentioned are the property of Akira Toriyama and © Toei Animation. Also any other anime, manga or other fictional works mentioned are not owned by me either, but their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A meteor was barreling towards the planet Earth. The celestial rock, about the size of a bus, moved a incredible speeds.

The rock had recently collided with another of similar size out in deep space. In an unlikely twist of fate, it's course had been altered by pure accident.

It soon descended into Earth's atmosphere in a fiery blaze.

It was a lovely day on planet Earth. Birds flew overhead the shimmering waters of a lake, and swooped down to land gracefully on it's tranquil surface.

Then suddenly, that peaceful moment was shattered. A sonic boom smacked through the trees, sending the local animals running for cover.

The blazing rock soon hit the lake. The lake quickly began hissing with steam, which soon became a geyser. Time passed and the water slowly settled down to a boil. Eventually, the numerous small fires in the surrounding area died out as well.

It was at that moment that Goku and his friends. Who all happened to be attending a modest little get-together at the Capsule Corp. mansion looked up, ignoring whatever they'd been doing at that moment.

"Wow, that can't be good." Goku noted with a stern expression on his face.

xxxx

As it turned out, a new enemy had arrived on Earth inside the meteorite. As the celestial rock broke apart. Something emerged from inside it.

It was some kind of alien creature...

Though for some strange reason, the alien was destroying everything in it's path. It tore through the forest where it landed. Chopping down trees and tearing at the local wildlife, as if on a whim.

The alien appeared to be choosing targets completely at random.

Resembling a humanoid dragon, the golden armored alien possessed scaled wings. An elongated neck, clawed hands, feet and a tail.

The alien flew on his wings, seemingly to avoid expending his energy.

Once Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Eighteen, Tien and Chiaotzu had arrived at the location, they wondered what to do.

"Okay, do we know any aliens who might want to be paying us a visit _this_ week?" Tien asked aloud.

Everyone quickly turned to look at Vegeta, who took a moment to realize they all expected _him_ to say something.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Krillin shrugged at him.

"Well, he's from outer space. And _your_ from outer space, soooo..." He trailed off as he then gestured towards the alien.

"Oh, so you assume I _personally_ know every alien lifeform in the universe?" Vegeta asked incredulously. Turning to glare at everyone.

Soon everyone, save Eighteen turned their gaze downwards shamefully.

"Well yeah, but in our defense... Eh, yeah I got nothin." Krillin replied with a shrug.

As this was going on, Trunks and Goten had arrived on the scene as well.

They'd been told by their father's to stay behind. However, the pair were too curious for their own good. Easily managing to sneak away from their mother's.

The pair masked their energy and landed on a nearby ledge to watch the battle. They looked out at the alien creature as it suddenly decided to go on the attack.

It charged at Goku, who was able to dodge it. The creature was surprisingly fast and agile.

"Man, is he ugly!" Trunks noted as he watched Krillin form his signature Destructo Disk.

As he threw it, the monster just disappeared. Unfortunately, the disk kept going. Heading straight for the boys.

The boys were in such a panic that they couldn't get out of the away and Krillin didn't have any control over the attack.

Instead of running, the pair shut their eyes.

After a moments silence, the boys opened their eyes and looked up to see Vegeta. He'd caught it before it had the chance to slice the pair to ribbons.

Trunks looked up at his father holding the disk of energy back effortlessly, without even touching it. He turned to glance down upon them, looking decidedly _not_ happy.

"I _thought_ you two were told to say behind?" He noted sternly.

xxxx

Trunks and Goten were sitting on the couch in the Briefs' living room. They both hung their heads in shame, afraid of being disciplined.

Trunks was feeling the lowest of the pair. Not only was _he_ the one who talked Goten into going to watch the battle in the first place. It was _his_ father who had gone missing in the aftermath.

In the kitchen they could hear the adults telling their mothers about what had happened. They then overheard Bulma. Trying to get an idea of what happened.

After Vegeta saved the boys from the Krillin's attack, the alien creature had lunged at him, thinking that Vegeta was distracted.

That had been a _very_ bad move.

As Vegeta used the disc to slice the thing's head clean off. The boys remembered watching the head and body as they fell.

Just like that, it was over. The alien was now dead.

They both remembered hearing Goku say something about how he'd been disappointed. Since he believed the situation could have just been a big misunderstanding.

As the adults continued with the story, Trunks leaned forward trying to see into the kitchen.

xxxx

With the threat apparently dealt with Vegeta looked back down at the boys, with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…Hi Dad." Trunks noted with a sheepish grin.

"Don't _Hi Dad_ me. You know that you're not supposed to be here." Vegeta noted sternly.

"We didn't mean to get in the way! Honest!" Trunks protested.

"It's true Mr. Vegeta sir!" Goten nodded sincerely, hoping Vegeta would believe them.

Suddenly, Vegeta motioned for them to be silent as he sensed something, as did everyone else.

The body of the creature had risen.

It was moving without its own head!

"Now I've seen everything! Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Krillin noted while covering his mouth like he was going to hurl.

Vegeta was also a bit surprised by the sudden turn in events.

He'd killed many creatures over the years, but aside from Cell, he'd never encountered one that managed to live without its _head_.

The thing floated into the air on its wings. All watched slack jawed as it went higher and higher into the sky.

Its body was now pulsating with a dim white light.

"Everyone! Get back! Hurry!" Goku called out too late as the thing destroyed itself in a mighty explosion, covering the entire area in a blinding light.

The alien creature was gone as it destroyed itself, managing to damage some of the surrounding area in the process.

"Is everyone okay?" Goku called to his friends as everyone shook the dirt and rocks out of their hair and such.

They seemed no worse for wear. But, something was wrong.

Trunks looked around for only a second before realizing exactly what it was.

"Dad?…_Dad?!_" He called out.

xxxx

"So, where is he?" Trunks overheard his mother ask Goku.

The rest of them started talking again all at once. Trunks didn't know what had happened, but he had an idea.

When the creature blew itself up, his father must have been hit by the blast. Not only that, now he'd disappeared.

While there was river at the bottom of the ravine. No one had seen or sensed Vegeta anywhere near it.

But, Trunks knew, or rather he _believed_ that his father was still alive.

Down there somewhere.

Eventually, Bulma walked out of the kitchen. She looked at the boys without a word. She then took a moment to smile at Trunks and pat him on the head reassuringly before heading to the lab.

Trunks had been expecting her to yell at them instead. Somehow, the attempted reassurance seemed _worse_.

"Come on you two." The boys looked up at the Goku confused.

"We're going back out to find him. We could use your help."

Both boys got up off the couch and walked over to them.

Goku readied himself as everyone else got into position, soon the whole group disappeared from the kitchen.

Appearing again at the mountains near the lake, they started to look around for clues.

"I think we should start from the beginning. Trunks, where were you and Goten?" Goku asked.

Both boys looked at each other and moved over to the edge.

"…Um?" Trunks had to think a little, trying to recall his exact position.

"I was over here." Goten said as he flew over to where the pair had been.

"He must have gotten hit by the blast. Then maybe stumbled back down the cliff..." Goku looked over the ledge at the water below.

"He must have fallen into the river. He can swim so he should be okay." He finished, confident in his theory.

"If he fell into the water maybe, something about all of this seems… off. Why didn't Vegeta just _fly_ away?" Piccolo said without thinking about Trunks.

Trunks turned away from them, trying not to tear up.

Piccolo in turn winced, then let out a sigh.

"But, I'm sure he washed ashore somewhere safe and sound!" Goku tried to salvage the situation. He held up his hands and waved them frantically.

Goku then looked to Piccolo for help, sadly all the Namekian could offer was a grim expression.

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting in the distance as a man came crawling out of a river. In the shallows, the man stood tall for a moment. He then started to stagger onto land.

It was Vegeta, who was now coughing out the water in his lungs.

If he'd been human, he wouldn't have made as far as he had.

Making it onto dry land, Vegeta's legs finally gave out from under him.

Vegeta's eyes grew heavier and heavier, until he couldn't keep them open any longer and he drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

Carrying a fishing pole over his shoulder, a lone man was making his way to the river.

He stopped walking when he saw something lying in the shallows. Curious, he squinted at whatever it was.

Out of curiosity, the man continued to walk towards the strange shape lying on the ground, suddenly realizing what it was.

It was the still figure of the unconscious Vegeta. Shocked, the man dropped his pole and ran over to the Saiyan prince.

Checking for life, the man found that Vegeta was indeed still very much alive.

"Hang in their Mr., we'll get you fixed up." The fisherman assured him.

He grabbed Vegeta's arm and hoisted him up carefully. Walking back towards the way he'd come.

xxxx

Piccolo flew down the rivers path. The sun was setting, and it was getting harder to see. He stopped and landed at a beach trying to think.

_Vegeta couldn't have been carried this far down stream. Could he?_ He pondered silently.

He took a step back and happened to step on a sharp stone. Annoyed, he kicked it away. He was then startled by something, a _spark_? That seemed to be the best word to describe the feeling.

It was only for a moment, but Piccolo was certain he'd just sensed..._something_. He just couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

Piccolo then noticed Goku's spiritual energy spiking in the distance, telling him and the others that they needed to regroup.

Taking one last moment to look back, Piccolo then flew off into the sky.

xxxx

Vegeta stirred slightly, tucked into a bed as a kindly looking old man tended to him. The older man was the local physician.

The doctor couldn't believe that Vegeta had been discovered alive. Not only that, his condition was improving at an almost alarming rate.

Never had he seen anyone heal so fast. It was unheard of.

The doctor hadn't even done anything except make Vegeta comfortable. And it looked like at this rate, he wouldn't have too do much more than that either.

The doctor watched his patient as he turned to his side. Like he was in nothing more than a light sleep.

"Miss Chao." The doctor called.

A young woman with black hair and brown eyes came in.

"Oh, this must be the man that was found hurt. He looks much better now." She noted curiously.

"Yes but, all things considered he shouldn't be. Anyway, I need to step away for a moment. Can you watch him for me?"

The young woman nodded politely.

"Call me the moment he wakes up, will you?"

She watched as he went out the door then turned curiously back to the man in the bed.

xxxx

Piccolo was the last to arrive, the others waited for him. Goku nodded and turned to the others.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, not a trace!" Krillin said with Eighteen beside him wearing a glum look.

"Same for us, not a thing." Tien said with his pale friend Chiaotzu nodding sadly in agreement.

"I just got back from the Look-Out. Dende and Korin can't find him anywhere either." Said Yamcha gloomily, feeling useless.

"Goku…" Yamcha spoke up again.

Goku quickly looked up from his own thoughts to face his friend.

"If we can't sense him. Doesn't that mean he's…?" He asked weakly.

Goku's brow furrowed in thought.

"Honestly Yamcha, I don't know. But...I just think we shouldn't give up on him just yet." He looked back at everyone present.

"So…what do we do now?" Krillin asked sadly.

"It's too dark to keep looking now. We should get some rest and start fresh in the morning." Goku stated firmly.

Piccolo decided this was a good moment to interrupt.

"I'll go downstream from that cliff." Piccolo added with a thoughtful nod.

Goku looked at him puzzled.

"Really, why?" He asked.

"Call it a hunch." Piccolo replied with a shrug.

xxxx

His eye's opened slowly, though once they were fully opened. Vegeta sat up with a start. He then took in his surroundings.

He was currently in a small room with walls made of logs.

Vegeta surveyed his hands as he tried to remember where he was. He flipped them so that his palms faced upward. He then flipped them back down again a moment later.

Sadly, nothing came to him so he looked around the room again.

It was then he heard a plate crash to the floor.

He was not alone it seemed, there was a young woman in the room with him.

He soon noticed she didn't look familiar to him at all.

"You're awake. Doctor! Doctor! Please come quickly!" She ran out the doorway.

_I need a doctor?_ He pondered to himself.

An older man, he assumed must be the doctor, was quickly rushed into the room. The doctor stood amazed. He then picked up Vegeta's hand, looking at his arm.

Vegeta only watched him, bewildered.

"It's amazing. He seems to have fully recovered already. Astounding!" The doctor noted with awe.

Vegeta continued to look at the man, completely puzzled.

"I was, injured?" He asked them.

"Don't you remember what happened son?" The doctor asked, a look of concern on his face.

Vegeta almost opened his mouth out of habit. After a long moment though, nothing came to him.

"No. I don't remember. I don't remember… _anything_." He shook his head at last.

The doctor nodded and checked his head.

"If you bumped your head you may not remember the accident." He looked for an injury there, but found nothing.

"Well. No bumps or bruises I can see. Might be trauma related, possibly." The doctor stepped away looking down at Vegeta thoughtfully.

"Can you at least tell us your name son?" He asked.

Vegeta was about to speak but came up blank again.

"I don't know my name. …I don't know _anything_." He then looked to the doctor imploringly.

Both the doctor and the young woman looked at each other concerned, then back to Vegeta sympathetically.

"Well… That's not good." The doctor said scratching his chin, looking back at him.

Vegeta then glanced out the nearby window.

"Where am I?" He asked curiously.

The girl, who was now seated in a chair next to the doctor, spoke up.

"Oh, right I forgot. This is Greenfield village. We're somewhat isolated from the city way out here. So I wouldn't be surprised if you've never heard of it." She noted with a gentle smile.

"Well, you should try to get some more rest. Though right now, you need a name, until you remember your own of course." The doctor looked to Vegeta again kindly.

"Perhaps, Coal?" The young woman asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Coal, curious. Why that name?" The doctor looked at her.

"His hair, it's like black coal. See?" She explained as she pointed to Vegeta's head. She then turned to address Vegeta himself.

"That is, if you have no objections?" She asked.

Vegeta thought about it for a moment as he absently tugged at a few strands of his hair, then shrugged.

"I'm so glad. My name's Chao, by the way. You should stay here until your feeling better. But I'll show you around town when you're feeling up for it. Promise." Chao smiled gently.

"Now I'm sorry but I have to go finish some chores." She turned to the doctor again and asked.

"Will it be alright if I go doctor, or do you need me for anything else?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No, we'll be fine now I think." He replied.

Again, she bowed to them, then took herself out.

The pair watched her go, the doctor then turned his attention back to his patient.

"I have some questions but, in your condition. I doubt you can answer them now. I was at least able to find some new clothes for you. Your old outfit was too cut up to save."

He then added as an afterthought.

"Oh, almost forgot. I did save these gloves at least." He pulled them out to show "Coal" what they looked like.

For his part, "Coal" wasn't sure what to make of them. They were a pair of simple and plain looking white gloves. They didn't stir up any memories at all.

"Well. I'll let you get some sleep. I'll need some rest as well." The doctor gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he got up.

"Coal" nodded as the doctor turned and walked out of the room, turning out the light. He then laid back down on the bed.

"Coal" then raised his left hand up and looked at it again. He then let out a sigh as he lowered it once more.

_But why _can't_ I remember anything?_ The question popped into his head.

He then closed his eyes again and fell to sleep, trying not to worry about the question too much.

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile in the far distance Goku and Bulma were looking at a map and the checked off areas they'd already searched. It didn't seem to be helping either of them very much.

Goku took a moment from looking over the map to look into the distance.

"Vegeta, where _are_ you?" He wondered aloud.

xxxx

"Coal" was up with the sun finding the new clothes the doctor gotten for him. He looked at his feet and sighed.

He still didn't have any clue about who he was, all he knew for certain was that he'd been injured recently.

He sat back on the bed with a loud thump.

"Coal" took a moment to look around his room again. Their was no mirror in the room, so he didn't even know what he looked like.

"Awake already?" Came the now familiar voice of the doctor.

"No, I always look like this when I'm sleeping." "Coal" answered without thinking.

His eyes opened wide at his own harsh tone. "Coal" couldn't believe he'd just been so rude.

For his part, the doctor only laughed. Seeming to take little to no offence.

"Found the new clothes I see. Do they fit?" Came another voice.

"Coal" didn't need to turn to see who that was, Chao. He turned to face her and nodded silently.

She walked over smiling at both men. Then "Coal" and Chao made eye contact and for some odd reason, just paused and looked at each other.

After a moment, the doctor stepped forward.

He then waved a hand in front of their faces.

"Oh…Um. What? Oh pardon me. I lost track of time." "Coal" spoke apologetically as he snapped out of his stupor.

For her part, when Chao recovered she stuttered sheepishly for a moment.

"Oh yes, a tour! Yes! Of course! Excuse us doctor!" She then began to shove "Coal" out of the house.

"Coal" didn't put up a fight, feeling too confused to resist.

Despite the awkward start, Chao was able to give him the tour of the village she'd promised.

As they walked "Coal" learned about the history her home.

The area around the village was covered in bright green grass and many large blooming flower trees. "Coal" quickly noticed it was a rather quite little town.

After the tour Chao had to leave him to take care of her daily chores. "Coal" assured her he would be fine on his own for a few hours.

Not knowing what else to do with himself till she was done. "Coal" began walking idly through the town on his own.

Unfortunately it didn't take long for "Coal" to start getting a little bored. He didn't like the idea of just walking around and doing nothing, injures or no injures.

So, he looked around and asked the locals if they needed help with anything.

At first some were unsure, considering he didn't look much like a farmer to them.

However, once he started to lift fire wood and other materials that normally took many men. He'd managed to convince even the most skeptical among them that he could handle it.

After a only a short time of heavy lifting, the townsfolk came to the conclusion that he simply did this kind of work normally. Or something close enough to it.

The sun was now directly overhead as "Coal" continued to work while everyone else was taking a break to rest.

The people watched in awe as he continued working without rest. Lifting things on his own that the strongest man in the village couldn't handle alone.

When Chao and some others brought water out for the crew, she was surprised to find their entire wagon empty.

She was surprised further when she saw it was "Coal" who'd been doing all of the work.

She watched curiously as he was putting the last log on the pile.

"You know you don't look tired at all." She observed as she came up to him.

"Coal" didn't feel tired. In fact, he felt fine.

"I just seem to have a lot of pent up energy." He shrugged.

Chao smiled at his modesty as she handed him a cup of water.

"Coal" then took the offered water, quickly drinking it before getting back to work.

**Chapter 4**

"I couldn't find anything anywhere." Eighteen said being the only one there with enough guts to say it to Bulma's face.

Bulma turned to see Goku looking out towards the distance worried expression. She then looked up with a fake smile.

"I know your all pretty tired. Why don't you all take a break? I'll get us something to eat." She offered and left, still wearing that fake smile.

Krillin and Eighteen glanced at Piccolo, who shook his head sadly as she walked off.

xxxx

"Coal" had now joined a group of men as they chopped wood. Going through the logs in one chop of his dull and battered axe.

"Coal" again made short work of the day's workload as the others stood there staring in disbelief.

"Coal" seemed to feel everyone's eyes on him. So he turned to that man next to him.

"What's the matter? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked feeling a little worried.

"What? Oh no. Not at all just... Uh, unexpected." The man explained.

"Coal" looked around again, realizing that while everyone else looked as though they were done for the day. He didn't have anything else to do.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked the man beside him.

"If you mean chores, what with the planting season being done. Not much really. Course there's always guard duty." The man replied with a shrug.

That got his attention.

"Guard duty? Guarding from what?" "Coal" asked curiously.

"Wild animals mostly." The man replied with another shrug, though he then betrayed a small chuckle.

"Though theirs also talk of monsters in the woods." He added, the grin in his tone obvious.

"Monsters?" "Coal" noted with a tilt to the head.

Yet, for some reason the word had awoken something in him. An image formed in his mind's eye. A tall, imposing figure with wings.

"I…I see." He spoke a little flustered, though the other man appeared not to notice.

"Coal" then hurried off to find something else to do, wondering what had just happened.

xxxx

Two and a half weeks had gone by and the village was doing better than it ever had.

Chores were being finished faster than ever. Also, the town's food stock was at an all-time high. The others could almost sit back and relax without a care.

Also, "Coal" had become the finest quarterstaff master in the village. His skill with the staff was amazing. He was so good in fact that many believed he could take an opponent blindfolded if he wanted.

He never ate with the others. Some of them were wondering if he even ate at all.

"Coal" meanwhile was in the woods eating a fire roasted fish. It was getting late and he wanted to eat before going out on guard duty.

The bones of eight more sat in a pile next to him. He couldn't understand it. Sometimes he just got so hungry, he couldn't help himself.

He couldn't eat like this with the others. He had enough in one sitting to feed everyone in the village for all three meals of one day.

"Coal" had a hunch _that_ wouldn't go over too well.

He took a moment to stop eating and look down at his right hand. He was still wearing those gloves the doctor had given him, but they hadn't reminded him of his past. It seemed his memories might simply be, gone.

"What kind of man am I?" He mused aloud as he looked at his hand.

He then looked up and gazed into the night sky.

Tonight, the stars shown like diamonds, glittering softly against the sky. "Coal" did notice something as he looked up at them gleaming brightly. It was oddly comforting to see them, their luminescence almost reminding him of the feeling of home.

He continued to gaze up into the star-bathed sky, until he recalled his shift would start soon. He then went back to eating his meal.

Eventually he cleaned himself off, his monstrous appetite satiated. He then headed back to the village to begin his shift.

The guard smiled when he saw him approaching, knowing he was being relieved from duty. He moved on wanting nothing more than to sleep and waved back cheerfully.

"Coal" dropped to the ground and put the spear against the gate. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the entrance wall.

When morning came he looked back at the village and saw his relief coming.

Suddenly, "Coal" turned back to the woods when he heard a noise in the brush. Reaching for his quarterstaff slowly, he saw a saber-toothed cat step out of the woods. Jaws open and eyes feral. It could smell the stored foods there and wanted them... very badly.

With no fear of humans, it lunged at "Coal" as he brought his quarterstaff forward to catch the big cat's body. The beast snapped its jaws intent on taking his head off.

Calmly, "Coal" moved out of the way in seconds before it could clamp down on him. He heaved the animal across the small clearing. It recovered, baring its teeth again.

"Coal" then spun the staff on front of him so fast that the breeze it created actually pushed the animal back.

With nothing worse than wounded pride, the beast went off to look elsewhere for a meal, as it was not worth going through the human to get it.

"Coal" thrust the spear into the ground as he watched it go.

"That... Jeez, I'm glad you're stronger than you look!" the younger man stuttered with admiration.

"Coal" meanwhile looked down at his own hands equally stunned, still not entirely certain the how he'd managed it.

**Chapter 5**

Piccolo was flying downstream the area where he'd gotten that strange feeling while standing atop that cliff. He to knew that merely falling off a cliff couldn't kill Vegeta. He was far too stubborn to allow that.

Turning to look around, he found a path too clear of brush to be natural. Moving closer he saw footprints. There had to be a town nearby.

_Could Vegeta have that kind of luck?_ He mused to himself.

With everything they knew about him. Piccolo couldn't help but note that Vegeta's "luck" was almost non-existent, as everything nearly always went wrong for him.

Pushing that thought aside, Piccolo followed the path. Staying hidden among the tree tops as he'd already found out the hard way. Most people were frightened by his appearance.

Piccolo soon came upon a small village.

He moved back out of site as some children ran to the forests' edge. Deciding to watch from a distance for a moment longer.

Piccolo felt it would be rewarding. He hadn't watched something as simple as children at play in a while.

Piccolo did overhear some of them talk about a stranger. Though they'd addressed the man by the name "Coal". That didn't sound like it had anything to do with Vegeta.

So Piccolo watched them with a smile as they eventually ran off to play somewhere else.

Piccolo waited in the tree tops scanning the area. He looked down, it was then that he caught sight of something. A man heading away from the forest.

Piccolo looked closer seeing black hair and familiar stocky frame. From his vantage point he couldn't see the man's face but, around same height, and build. Even the man's voice was similar.

_That must be that man "Coal" those kids were talking about._ He mused.

It was worth a second glance.

Piccolo started following the man. The life energy he gave off was so low it was difficult sense, practically non-existent.

Too many things were off here.

Thinking he'd heard something, "Coal" turned his eyes narrowing at the trees behind him.

Piccolo had no doubts now. This "Coal" really _was_ Vegeta. Their was no denying it.

He continued to watch Vegeta as the Saiyan looked straight at his location without spotting him.

After a few moments more, Vegeta turned and walked away.

Piccolo watched as Vegeta nodded politely when he greeted the villagers. That nearly made him fall out of the tree in shock. Piccolo then watched in confusion as Vegeta joined the group.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, watching him from a distance.

xxxx

The party was in full swing. Everyone was having fun talking, eating or dancing.

That is everyone except "Coal". Chao happened to spot him sitting at one of the tables and walked over.

"Coal. aren't you having a good time?" She asked concerned.

He looked like he wanted to say something but was too embarrassed.

"You can tell me." She continued as she sat down in to opposite chair.

He gave her a look which she did not need help interpreting.

"I promise I won't laugh. You have my solemn oath." She raised her hand.

He still looked uncertain but shrugged.

"I don't know the first thing about dancing." He mumbled sheepishly.

At first, she didn't know what to say.

"Are you saying you've never even _danced_ before? Your certain it's not just the amnesia?" She asked him as quietly as she could.

"YES." He stated bluntly.

He'd said that one word with so much certainty amnesia or no that she believed him.

"Well…" She spoke quietly again.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to. We can just sit talk, if you'd like some company?" She offered.

He looked down at his feet, then nodded to Chao with just a hint of a smile.

"Alright. I suppose that'd be better than sitting here and looking bored." He replied with another shrug.

"So... know any good jokes?" Chao asked with a forced smile as she took a seat next to him.

"Coal" raised an eyebrow at her.

Chao quickly realized her blunder.

"Yeah that was pretty lame. Sorry bout that." She apologized sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

After that he and Chao just sat and talked idly as everyone else danced.

xxxx

As the hours past by, the sun went down in the distance. Once the celebration was done. The parents collected their children, and everyone went home.

That left "Coal" and Chao alone.

Piccolo had decided to wait until Vegeta was alone before retrieving him. He didn't want to frighten the townsfolk.

But something was bothering him.

Why was Vegeta acting this way? If he didn't have the strong bond of respect with the Saiyan Prince he did. He would have brought the others along already and embarrassed Vegeta completely.

Piccolo didn't want that.

He felt Goku's presence, moving away from. Though he chose to ignore it. He doubted he could find this village again if he tried. The place was so remote he could fly right past a dozen times and not notice it.

So he followed Vegeta as he went about his business. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped and turned his head to look up towards Piccolo's direction again.

"Coal, you're hearing things." He mumbled to himself as he turned around and walked on.

Piccolo blinked at that.

_Did he just call himself... Coal?_ Piccolo pondered silently.

"Coal!"

Piccolo slinked back into the shadows as soon as he heard that. He could have sworn he saw Vegeta turn beat red before composing himself.

Meanwhile, Chao came up beside "Coal".

"Where are you going?" She asked inquisitively.

"Just out for a walk." "Coal" mumbled.

"Oh. I see." Chao nodded.

She then stood there for a moment. To "Coal" it looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"…Well I guess I should go now." She mumbled shyly and turned away.

Suddenly a loud grumbling was heard by both. "Coal's" cheeks turned beat-red, embarrassed.

His stomach was at it, _again_.

"What was that? It sounded close!" "Coal" started to walk away as Chao was looking around everywhere.

She turned back seeing him walking away.

"Wait Coal! Don't go that way! It might be a monster!" She called.

"It's no monster." He replied without turning around.

Chao looked at him completely flummoxed.

"Uh, then do you know what it was?" She asked.

"Coal" then turned around to face her, a shameful look in his eyes.

"That was...my stomach." Before he could say anything else, it happened again.

Chao's own eyes widened.

"That was your _stomach_? Didn't you eat at the celebration?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

He kicked at the dirt with his foot without looking up. She looked at him sympathetically and smiled.

"Not enough for sure, you wait here. I'll go get you something." She then went back to get something from storage.

Piccolo was glad that was over with and moved to quietly collect Vegeta. But when he was about to make his move, he heard a scream.

The same girl was being attacked!

He watched as Vegeta raced to the scene, armed only with a wooden quarterstaff.

Piccolo looked on as Vegeta took the blow that had been meant for the girl. His arm was now caught in the mighty jaws of a saber-toothed cat.

Grabbing the upper jaw, "Coal" pried the cat's mouth open but, didn't let go. He continued to press the attack until he'd killed it.

Piccolo watched as Vegeta looked down upon the beast with… remorse, pity even? Was Vegeta actually _sorry_ about what he'd just done?

Back with the others, Goku was talking until he sensed something. He then paused with a start.

"Huh? What's up Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I think, I sensed Vegeta's presence just a second ago!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Are you sure dad? I didn't feel anything." Gohan asked confused.

"Yeah! And I think Piccolo's with him too!" Goku noted with a smile.

xxxx

Back in the village, "Coal" had been taken to the doctor's clinic. His arm had been wrapped up, but he showed no sign of discomfort.

"Well. It missed the important stuff. You're a lucky young man, only a flesh wound. But, I'd like to keep you here overnight." The doctor explained as he finished with the bandage.

"Coal" nodded, and the others filed out.

Chao stepped up to him and bowed humbly.

"I'm so sorry "Coal". You got hurt because of me." She apologized.

"Coal" was stupefied, she blamed herself for what had happened?

He shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault. I was just careless." He assured her.

She raised her head, smiling as she wiped away a single tear.

"Thank you for saying so. I hope you feel better soon. I'll go now, so you can get some rest." Then she too left.

Too tired to think about it much more, he decided to lie down and rest. "Coal" turned off the nearby lamp, but soon realized he wasn't tired enough to sleep.

So he got out of bed and moved quietly to the door. He'd catch something to eat first, then maybe he'd sleep. He moved past the doctor quietly, knowing he would alert the older man if he was too careless.

As he got to the edge of the village he heard a voice in the shadows.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice came out of the shadows.

It was Chao, she'd found him out.

"Chao! What are you doing here?" "Coal" asked in surprise. He couldn't imagine why she was up so late.

She showed him a bundle she'd been holding. It was a sandwich. Now he felt stupid all over again.

"I was thinking you might still be hungry, so I brought you this. I know you're too polite to eat something you didn't catch yourself but…"

He didn't give her time to finish her sentence. He took one step forward and kissed her on the cheek, then quickly pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that. I know that but I…" He apologized sheepishly.

This time it was she that didn't let him finish. She'd kissed him on the cheek in return.

"I know what you mean but...It was kinda nice though, wasn't it?" She interrupted.

After that she seemed slightly dazed by it all. She walked off she did so, walking backwards, waving dreamily.

"Goodnight…" She sputtered as she kept stumbling while walking.

None of which seemed to bother her in the slightest.

**Chapter 6**

Piccolo watched as the young woman walked away.

He'd seen just about _enough_ of this!

So he decided to take his chances and jumped down from out the trees. Vegeta quickly turned around to the unexpected noise.

Piccolo stood there as Vegeta looked at him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here? What's going on?" He demanded.

Piccolo watched Vegeta as the Saiyan looked at him dumbfounded.

Finally, everything fell into place.

Vegeta didn't remember who he really was. That was why he was here in this place!

When the local people found him and nursed him back to health. They'd given Vegeta a new identity, until he could remember his own.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Piccolo observed as he took a step forward.

Vegeta raised his staff instinctively.

For someone who didn't remember who he was, Piccolo noticed Vegeta's fighting instincts were as sharp as ever.

"You must be one of those monsters I've heard so much about." Vegeta noted suspiciously.

Piccolo didn't much like the sound of _that_.

"I'm no monster Vegeta. I'm a Namekian." He explained, allowing some irritation to creep into his tone.

"...Whatever." Vegeta shrugged in reply.

"Coal!"

They both turned their heads at that.

"Chao? What are you doing back here?" Vegeta called back to her.

Piccolo realized it was the woman from before racing back toward them. This was not how he'd wanted this to go.

"Get out of here! I'll handle this!" Vegeta ordered.

She paused, looking conflicted about what to do.

"But, I can't just leave you like, like _this!_" She argued, gesturing to the now irritated Namekian.

"I'll be fine. I _promise_." Vegeta assured her.

After a moments hesitation, she nodded.

"Right, I'll get help!" She turned around and ran back the way she came.

A ghost of a smile formed on Piccolo's face as Vegeta turned back to face him again.

"Memory or no, you're still the same Vegeta. You think you can do everything on your own." He noted with a dry smile.

Vegeta offered no response. He only continued to glare back at Piccolo, confused and suspicious.

xxxx

Goku didn't waste anymore time. He used Instant Transmission and teleported straight to Piccolo's location.

Piccolo turned slightly as Goku suddenly appeared at his side. Goku's smile brightened immediately upon seeing Vegeta was indeed alive and well.

"Vegeta! Hey! Good to see you! You had us all pretty worried, you okay?" He asked cheerfully as he gave Vegeta a friendly wave.

For his part, Vegeta was stunned by Goku's sudden and abrupt appearance.

"How… How did you? You...you just popped in out of thin air!" He spluttered in shock as he stared at him.

Now it was Goku's turn to be taken aback.

"He has no memory of us Goku. He might have hit his head or something, but. We should get him home now. This may only be a temporary condition. We'd better hurry too, one of the locals saw me and went to get help." Piccolo explained bluntly.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere with you two!" Vegeta's eyes darted suspiciously from Piccolo to Goku and back.

Goku tried to calm Vegeta down by raising his arms passively.

"Vegeta its okay, were your _friends_. We just want to help." He attempted to explain.

Goku then took a step toward his fellow Saiyan.

"Enough! Stay back!" Vegeta snapped at him, raising his staff threateningly at Goku. Who paused to give Vegeta a rather hurt look.

Piccolo, having had enough, moved quickly.

He instantly appeared directly behind Vegeta. Hitting him in the back of the neck. The Saiyan prince fell before he could even turn to look back at his assailant.

"Gosh Piccolo, was that _really_ necessary?" Goku asked as he knelt down next to Vegeta.

"Goku, he didn't recognize us. He thinks I'm a monster. And threatened you with a _stick_. What do you think?" Piccolo retorted.

"I guess you've got a point their." Goku agreed with a halfhearted shrug.

"It's strange though. I still can't hardly sense his energy. That's odd..." He noted with a quizzical tilt of his head.

Vegeta moaned a little as he tried to push himself up off the ground.

"Bah! I thought he was out cold!" Goku yelped as he lept back in surprise.

Before Piccolo could add anything, he paused and looked back at the village. Goku followed his gaze and began to hear the footsteps of many people heading their way.

"Well, time to go." Goku grabbed onto Vegeta's arm as Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder.

Goku then focused on the Capsule Corp. mansion, and with that, they all vanished.

**Chapter 7**

"Coal" felt strange as he awoke for the second time. He must have blacked out again, because the last thing he remembered was trying to get up off the grass.

As he began to open his eyes he heard voices, becoming aware of slightly blurred faces hovering above him. Once he regained his senses, "Coal" bolted upright in a panic. He quickly began looking around the room.

A moment ago, he'd been in the woods and now he was in what appeared to be a mansion? How was he now in this place with these strange people?

He stood up rubbing his head in confusion.

"How did I get here…?" He mumbled groggily.

His confused thoughts were interrupted as a young woman crashed into him, hugging him. Much to his surprise.

"Coal" looked at her, he noticed she had bright blue eyes. He also noticed that she was crying for some reason.

Then, inexplicably. When he looked more closely into those eyes, his heart tightened up a bit. It was odd, they didn't look much alike. But this woman almost reminded him of Chao in a way.

Perhaps not so much in appearance, rather they shared the same gentleness in their eyes. Or was that just his imagination?

She smiled kindly and started checking him for injuries. Aside from the minor wound on his arm, she found nothing. So she hugged him again, grinning in relief.

"Coal" wasn't certain what he should do.

"Um ma'am, can I ask what you're doing?" He asked sheepishly.

He was further puzzled when he realized she was now chuckling.

"Please Vegeta. We don't need a 'warriors don't _do_ hug's' speech today, okay?" She replied with a smile.

However, when she looked into his eyes again more closely. Bulma noticed he was looking very confused.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

Their it was, that name again.

_Is that "my" name...?_ "Coal" thought to himself.

"Honestly? …I have no idea." He replied. It as all he could think to say at that point.

She backed up a pace at that.

"He's lost all of his memories Bulma." Piccolo explained somberly.

Suddenly, everyone in the room were all totally shocked and confused.

However Bulma turned back to face "Coal", alarmed.

"What! No! Come on Vegeta. You've _got_ to remember something!" She asked him imploringly.

Suddenly, Goku got an idea.

"You've got to remember Frieza at least." He suggested brightly.

"Coal" only looked at him with a blank expression on his face, blinking twice.

"Eh...Friend of yours?" He asked Goku in kind.

Everyone, even Piccolo fell over stunned at that.

Goku recovered first, looking at the amnesiac Vegeta dumbfounded.

_Vegeta really doesn't remember anything after all..._ He thought to himself.

"Well, the two of you didn't get along really well. He blew up your home planet when your were just a child." Goku explained.

Vegeta lurched back in shock at that.

"My _what_ now?" He asked stunned.

Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying to think of how best to explain himself.

"Well um-" He started.

Vegeta however took Goku's moment of hesitation as a chance to interrupt him.

"Wait, wait! Back up! What's that supposed to mean? I'm from _this_ planet!" Vegeta then pointed down at the floor adamantly.

Everyone else was left stunned all over again. They looked from the uncertain Goku back to the now agitated Vegeta.

"Man, this is bad. He doesn't even know he's from outer space." Oolong whispered to Puar. Who nodded in agreement, a concerned expression on her face.

Vegeta overheard him and rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'm an alien from outer space. Was this 'exploding planet business' before or after I came to earth with my army of little green men?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that was before." Krillin chimed in.

That earned him a good stomp on the foot from Eighteen. Krillin hopped around on his good foot for a moment. Taking a second to look at her with a hurt and confused expression.

"Well, what about him?"

Everyone turned around to see Hercule, pointing at Piccolo.

"I am _not_ little." Piccolo replied, unamused.

Goku got serious and turned back to face Vegeta again.

"We're your _friends_ Vegeta. Don't you recognize us?" He asked imploringly.

Vegeta certainly hadn't expected _that_ kind of question. So, against his better judgement, he took a moment to stop and think.

_Could they...?_ He thought to himself.

Looking hard at Goku. His eyes then fell upon each of them in turn.

Unfortunately, nothing came to him.

"I...I'm sorry..." He shook his head sadly and turned away from them.

Their was a very uncomfortable silence after that. Everyone was uncertain what to say next. So Vegeta turned to leave the room, when Hercule piped up from the back of the group.

"Not even me?" He asked hopefully.

Vegeta paused clenching his fists, he then turned around to face them all again.

"No! I don't _know_ you people! Now if you don't mind, may I go?" He snapped.

Bulma and many of the others looked at him confused again.

"Go? Go where?" She asked, completely baffled.

Then everyone looked back at Goku again, who'd gone back to scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, fraid not." He replied sheepishly.

Vegeta was shocked, he then grew angry.

"I don't believe you. You want to keep me here against my will!" He pointed at Goku accusingly.

Goku shook his head and gently waved his hands placatingly.

"No that's not it, I swear! It'd just be hard to find that place again." He tried to explain.

Vegeta looked daggers at Goku, but then calmed himself.

"Fine, I understand what's going on now..." He started.

The others smiled to each other, thinking Vegeta had finally come around.

"...You're...all..._insane_." He finished, throwing up his arms to accentuate his exasperation.

Their hopes were dashed in an instant as Vegeta turned his back on them again.

"Nice meeting all of you, but. I hope we never bump into each other again." He called back as he walked out of the room.

After that Vegeta looked around and soon found the double doors down the hall that opened to the outside world.

xxxx

It took several seconds before anyone reacted. Goku and Bulma soon ran off after him while the others continued to stare in disbelief.

"Okay. Did anybody else think that was _totally_ weird?" Krillin asked aloud.

"You're tellin me." Tien nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Chiaotzu agreed as well, a puzzled look on his face.

The three then turned to Piccolo.

"Where exactly did you guys find him Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo fidgeted silently, uncertain of what he should say.

Bulma and Goku meanwhile looked up and down the street trying to find Vegeta.

It didn't take long for them to find him walking down the street. When they spotted him and ran to catch up.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?" Bulma called to him.

"Just leave me alone. You and your friends can go abduct some other alien." Vegeta snapped as he walked further down the street.

Goku ran up and gently grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder, making him pause.

"Sorry Vegeta. But, if you can't remember your own strength you could really hurt somebody." He explained.

"Hurt someone? Like when you _kidnap_ people for no reason?" Vegeta countered as he turned to glare at the younger man.

Goku decided he couldn't sugar coat things any longer.

"Vegeta, I'm serious! With your kind of strength and power, you could tear down a building or something if you're not careful." He reiterated.

Again, Vegeta was stunned. Then he remembered something.

He looked down at his right hand, recalling how he'd been able to work as hard as ten men. How everyone in the village had been so amazed by his strength.

"My power, what kind of power?" He asked, looking back up at Goku.

Goku hesitated, uncertain exactly how to simplify the explanation.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." He noted.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Vegeta replied with a sigh of irritation.

Bulma decided it was time for her to step in. She interposed herself between them and looked Vegeta square in the eye.

"Listen. I'm sorry about what we've put you through tonight. Just, hear me out." She asked imploringly.

Vegeta let out a sigh, but then gave her a nod in assent.

"Okay, I know this all sounds completely crazy but, could you at least give us a chance to prove it to you?" She offered.

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and eyed her suspiciously.

"How?" He asked sternly.

"Just give us some time to prove to you that you are who we say you are. If you still don't believe us. Then you can go wherever you want. I, I mean _we_ won't stop you." Bulma replied.

Vegeta looked at her, seeing the truth in her eyes.

He closed his own eyes in deep thought.

It was odd, just looking at these two people, he got this strange feeling. As if somehow, he _knew_ he could trust them.

He then opened them again to look Bulma square in the eye.

"Five days." He replied at last.

"Deal." Bulma put out her hand to shake on it.

Vegeta, after a moments hesitation, took her hand.

"Deal." He replied in kind.

Once that was done they both headed back to the mansion, Bulma then called back to Goku without turning around.

"Hey Goku, don't just stand around gawking, hurry up!"

"Oh uh, coming!" Goku called back as he hurried after them. He was quite surprised by their luck, but soon followed.

xxxx

It hadn't been long when Goku, Vegeta and Bulma came through the doors again.

The others came in and turned to Goku, who shrugged as he was getting familiar with the unusual at this point in his life.

Bulma led Vegeta to his old room, hoping it would jog his memory.

He stepped inside, looking around a fire with curiosity.

"If you need anything just ask a robot on the intercom." She explained as she pointed to the device on the wall.

Vegeta paused his curious inspection of the spacious room. Though he couldn't bring himself to turn and face her again.

Looking into those eyes of her's had made him consent to this craziness. And he still wasn't certain if he was doing the right thing.

"Fine, thanks. Err…Thank you." He managed.

"Uh, Vegeta?"

That however _did_ get his attention.

"What kind of name is that anyway? Sounds so...foreign." He noted.

Bulma thought about that for a moment.

"Uh, it's a family name, I think. I know your planet was called that. I think you once said that was your dad's name too." She offered.

Vegeta let out a sigh.

"I suppose you'll be bringing him here to talk to me as well." He noted somberly.

Bulma fidgeted uncomfortably at that, staying silent for a long moment.

It was so long in fact that Vegeta was confused by her silence and decided to turn and face her after all.

"I can't. You see he...he died, a long time ago." She replied at last.

Vegeta was taken aback by that.

"Your home planet was destroyed, like Goku said. Only you, Goku, his brother Raditz and a man called Nappa survived." She finished with a note of sadness.

This was all so unbelievable! For so long he knew nothing about himself and in less than ten minutes he was an alien _and_ an orphan?

"Then I'll see the other two!" Vegeta knew that he was starting to raise his voice, but he couldn't help himself.

Bulma shook her head sadly.

"Raditz was killed by Piccolo years ago and the other guy. Well you see, you...uh..." She wasn't certain how to finish her sentence.

That raised all kinds of alarms in Vegeta's head.

"Just what are you implying?!" He demanded.

Bulma didn't know how to put it. So, she didn't say anything. Choosing to look down at her feet instead.

Vegeta looked away from her again.

"I think we're done here." He spoke, a bit more bitterly than he'd intended.

Bulma sighed sadly. Walking out of the room without another word.

Vegeta tried to forget the implication in that last comment. He couldn't be _that_ kind of man, could he? Someone who killed?

_I should have never let them talk me into this._ The thought crept into his mind.

Vegeta attempted to shake the unpleasant thoughts away. He then took a moment to glance at himself in a nearby mirror.

He couldn't guess his age. Around thirty years give or take. He soon caught sight of the black hair Chao had told him about.

Vegeta continued looking into that mirror for what felt like ages.

Slowly, very slowly. His reflection seemed to almost literally morph into someone else.

Eventually, a younger looking man with cold eyes stared back at him.

Vegeta could see he was wearing a strange looking outfit, perhaps some kind of armor? And was that a brown furry..._tail?_

Uncertain why, he found himself drawn to the reflection.

As he put a hand on the mirrors' surface. He noticed the man on the other side of the glass did the same.

Then the reflection began to grin back at him. If he had to put a word to it, he would have likely called that grin... malicious.

Startled, Vegeta quickly pulled away from the mirror. When he finally looked back at it again, his reflection was normal.

_What just happened?_ He wondered silently.

After a few minutes had gone by, he realized he'd been acting silly. That woman simply said that other man was dead, that's all.

He decided to get some sleep, he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be taxing.

**Chapter 8**

Goku and Bulma explained to everyone during the night that Vegeta would allow five days to prove he was who they said he was. Their work would be cut out for them it seemed.

The question now was, where to start?

Everybody stayed over, all wanting to help.

Once the sun was up the next day, so too was everybody else.

Bulma was upstairs with Vegeta at the moment. She had been up there to give him some fresh clothes.

Vegeta looked at the solid blue two-piece training suit with gruff. For her part, Bulma would have laughed if he had been in better health.

So she restrained herself to some quiet giggling.

"These clothes aren't clothes at all. It's all training gear! What am I, some kind of fitness nut?" He let out an audible sigh.

Bulma understood where Vegeta was coming from. This wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really.

He noticed her giving him a sympathetic look. Deciding it couldn't hurt to at least try he outfit on. So he reluctantly walked into the changing room.

After he'd finished getting changed, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, at least it's a good color on me." He noted with a shrug.

Bulma watched as he came out again, now fully dressed. She even smiled at his attempt at humor.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled a pair of gloves.

"You need new gloves? Oh wait, I see you've still got your old ones." She noted with surprise.

Vegeta was momentarily stunned.

The gloves she had, they were the same as his! He anxiously started rubbing his left gloved hand with the other. Then caught himself and stopped.

"No, no thank you. These are fine." He replied. Hoping she hadn't noticed his reaction.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

Vegeta walked down the stairs trying to look calm and relaxed. By the time he'd reached the bottom step a small blur pounced on him. The blur in question soon turned out to be a young boy.

"You're okay! I knew it!" The boy happily cried out, tears in his eyes.

Vegeta eyed the boy in his lap in surprise.

"I must be popular with all the age groups." He noted with confusion.

Trunks then looked up at him curiously.

"What's the matter Dad? Are you mad at me?" The boy asked innocently.

Vegeta now looked down at Trunks stunned.

_DAD!?_

Vegeta checked all around to make sure the boy wasn't talking to anybody else. No one else was there, Vegeta started to turn pale.

_Oh dear…_ He groaned internally.

"Trunks."

Both their heads came up at the sound of Goku's voice.

"We need to talk." Goku noted sympathetically as he looked down at them.

xxxx

Vegeta watched the boy answer Goku's call. Pausing only briefly to look back at Vegeta for a moment longer.

This was all getting to be too much!

In less than twenty-four hours he'd learned he was an orphaned, extraterrestrial with superhuman powers. And now he was a _father_ on top of everything else?

Vegeta straightened himself up as he shook off the shock. He then walked over to the edge of the long couch where Yamcha happened to be sitting at the other end, reading a book.

Vegeta sat at the other end, waiting for something to happen.

Already he somehow knew he belonged in this strange place. He just didn't want to think about his no doubt shady past.

He had likely killed a man named Nappa. That was something he believed he wouldn't _want_ to remember.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned to the man at the other end of the couch. The man realized he was staring and looked away sheepishly. For reasons unknown to him, the man looked familiar.

It was similar to the feeling he had about Bulma and Goku.

Yamcha watched as Vegeta tilted his head in his direction. Maybe his amnesia wasn't to bad after all?

"My names Yamcha, by the way." He called over to Vegeta.

Vegeta realized the man must have noticed him staring.

"Oh! Uh... pardon me. Didn't mean to stare." He explained as he looked away.

"What? Oh, that's okay." Yamcha replied with a friendly smile.

The pair sat quietly for a few minutes, not knowing what else to say. Yamcha then decided to break the ice.

"So... I don't suppose you recognize me now?" He asked half-joking.

Vegeta looked at him hard for a few seconds.

"...Has your _hair_ always been like that?" He asked in kind.

Yamcha did a double-take at that.

"Uh, like what?" He asked confused.

Vegeta opened his mouth to respond, but quickly thought better of it.

"Uh...Never mind." He answered with a shrug instead.

xxxx

"So, Dad doesn't remember me at all?" Trunks asked Bulma, confused.

Bulma smiled to Trunks apologetically. She knew he must be blaming himself.

"Not just you Trunks. He doesn't even know who _he_ is right now." She tried to explain as gently as possible.

Goku stepped back into the living room.

"Hey Yamcha, we could use your help, if you're not busy." He called over to Yamcha.

Yamcha looked up.

"Oh sure. Just a sec." He put his book down and came to the kitchen.

Goku then glanced at Vegeta, still seated on the sofa.

"Hey Vegeta, you okay over there?" He asked.

Vegeta turned to Goku.

"I'm peachy!" He replied grumpily. Vegeta again was shocked by his own abrupt rudeness.

"...Sorry." He apologized.

Goku smiled kindly.

"You don't have to apologize. That's just your way." Goku then he went back into the kitchen himself.

"Say I've been thinkin guys. Could this be because of the fight with that alien? If that's the case, Vegeta should be back to normal sooner rather than later, right?" Yamcha asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"Well Saiyan's are built to survive anything life can throw at 'em right? Maybe he'll get his memory back in half the time it would take a human." He explained with a shrug.

Tien nodded thoughtfully.

"Not a bad theory, knowing that might make this a lot easier. Man, if we could use Vegeta's help on something. Too bad he's... Well, he's probably the only one to ask." He heaved a sigh.

"If we could ask him, we wouldn't _be_ in this mess. Yeah." Yamcha agreed as he let out a sigh of his own.

Piccolo sounded even less optimistic.

"And here's another theory. What if this turns out the way it did with Goku's loss of memory during his childhood?" He added grimly.

That left them all silent for a moment.

Trunks and Goten looked from them to each other and shrugged in confusion.

"Well if worst comes to worst we can always call Shenron and wish Vegeta's memory back. They should be ready in a few weeks. I don't think Buu would mind staying indoors a little while longer?" Goku offered and looked to Hercule.

Hercule nodded in kind.

"Last time I talked to her, Videl said everything's been fine with Buu and Bee." He offered.

With that settled, Goku's plan made perfect sense to everyone. So they all nodded in agreement.

xxxx

Krillin looked into the living room this time.

"Hey Vegeta! We got a plan." He gave a wave to get Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta was tempted to give him a sour look at that, but decided against it.

"I...Alright." He replied as he got up.

Krillin walked back into the kitchen to join the others. Vegeta soon followed not far behind.

"Okay. You ready?" Goku asked Vegeta with a smile as he came into the room.

"Not really. But we might as will get this over with." Vegeta replied with what he'd hoped looked like an impassive shrug.

Goku took that remark as a good sign.

"Great! Everybody get close." Goku then started to concentrate.

"Good luck guys!" Puar cheered as she, Oolong and Hercule stood away from the others.

Vegeta watched as Piccolo and Gohan each up a hand on Goku's shoulder. Puzzled he watched as the others in the room put a hand on each others shoulder in turn.

It was then that he noticed Yamcha, who seemed to be silently urging him to do the same.

Completely flummoxed, Vegeta took a step closer.

Yamcha nodded, it was then that Vegeta realized _he_ was supposed to do the same thing as the others.

Uncertain why, Vegeta decided to give it a try.

Once he'd placed a hand on Yamcha's shoulder. They were all whisked away thanks to Goku's Instance Transmission.

Much to Vegeta's shock.

"What's happen-" Before he had time to finish, they were gone.

Vegeta felt extremely disoriented, like he was dizzy. He looked around and realized they'd all been teleported to a large open field.

"-ing?" Vegeta finished his sentence.

He then threw a glare at Goku.

"I guess taking the _bus_ is out of the question for you?" He asked, allowing the sarcasm to drip from his tone.

Goku scratched the back of his head, grinning mischievously.

"Nah, It's just quicker this way." He replied.

Vegeta could only shrug at that.

"So, what exactly _is_ your plan?" He asked.

At that, Gohan stepped forward.

"Well. our idea is that your treatment will involve physical activity. Which in your case involves training sessions to help restore your cognitive performance and overall brain health." He explained.

While everyone else nodded knowingly, Vegeta leaned slightly towards Krillin.

"And what does all of _that_ mean?" He asked in a discreet whisper.

"Pretty sure that means your gonna learn how to punch stuff." Krillin replied in kind.

"Well, I think a little fighting might be a good place to start. You remember any basic martial arts?" Goku jumped in and asked Vegeta.

"What now?" Vegeta replied, looking at him confused.

Everyone suddenly gapped in shock at Vegeta, as he looked back at them puzzled.

This was going to be a _long_ day...

**Chapter 9**

The sun hung directly overhead. The sky was a lovely shade of blue.

Unfortunately, Vegeta was unable to appreciate any of this. He was forced to see dirt for the third time that day, as he'd been nearly planted into the ground.

He'd already faced the tall three-eyed man Tien, and the short man Chiaotzu.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo meanwhile had decide to stick to just observing for the time being.

The fact that someone so small and unimposing looking possessed so much strength made Vegeta respect the martial arts a great deal more now. This was a lot harder than it looked.

Shaking off the dirt, he pulled himself out of the hole in the ground. Vegeta then glanced back at his newest opponent, Yamcha.

"You okay?" Yamcha asked with genuine concern.

Vegeta actually bristled at the question.

He'd assumed this man was about as strong as him physically, yet he hadn't managed to land a single _hit_. Where as Yamcha had been throwing him around like a rag in a dog's mouth! Then he was asking him if he was okay?

Somehow, that made it ten times _worse_.

"I'm swell! Thanks for asking!" He grumbled in reply.

For Yamcha's part, he was a little startled Vegeta's harsh tone.

Vegeta had been charging at him like bull. All muscle and no brain. Yamcha knew Vegeta's fighting style, and this was _definitely_ not it.

Yamcha gave a weak smile, trying to defuse the situation. Of course that didn't do any good.

"Ugh! Don't do that!" Vegeta grumbled in response.

_Way to go Yamcha! You just made the crankiest guy you know crankier!_ Yamcha bemoaned to himself.

Vegeta eyes widened as he watched Yamcha's reaction. Realizing what he'd just said.

"Stupid!" He grumbled quietly at himself through gritted teeth, tightening his fists in frustration.

"Ugh, never mind. I'm calling a time-out!" Vegeta called out loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Yamcha shook his head sadly as Vegeta walked past him.

Vegeta then faced Goku. Who as far as he could tell, appeared to be the ringleader of his kidnappers.

"Are we done yet?" He asked dryly.

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, not just yet." He noted with a nod.

Vegeta sighed, he didn't have to stay here. The decision to stay had been his, not to mention this whole situation was getting very old _very_ fast.

"Argh! Well _I_ am!" He snapped at Goku.

"Look, I'd like to think I've been pretty open-minded about all this. But I've been punched, kicked and tossed around enough for one day! You can all play these games without me, have fun!" Vegeta then abruptly stormed off.

Goku was left stunned for a moment.

"Hey! Vegeta wait up!" He called to the amnesiac prince.

"Don't call me by a name can't even remember. The people who saved my life gave me the name Coal. Try _using_ it!" Vegeta barked back at him.

Goku thought about that for a moment.

_Even without his memory he's still as stubborn as ever._ He mused with a smile.

Goku then turned to the others.

"You guys should go on back for now. I'll handle the rest of this for today." He explained to them with a smile.

They all looked at Goku surprised.

"Are you sure Goku?" Chiaotzu sounded like he didn't care for the idea.

"Yeah, we could all use a breather. Besides I can handle him if he gets to be a problem." He assured his small friend.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that and flew for home, trusting in Goku.

xxxx

After watching the others leave, Goku got his game face on. He then teleported again, appearing directly in Vegeta's path.

"Okay _Mr. Coal_. If that's the way you want it. You're not leaving me any other choice." He then grabbed Vegeta by the scruff and flew him up to the tallest mountain peak.

Needless to say, Vegeta did _not_ enjoy the experience.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Are you crazy? Put me down!" Vegeta called out in terror.

Only once they'd reached the top did Goku put Vegeta down gently. Letting the man land with a gentle thud.

"Okay. I was hoping I wouldn't have to pull this out yet, but you set the deadline." Goku explained.

"We're not going to do anymore of that... flying, I hope?" Vegeta asked as he got to his feet, trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

Goku shook his head.

"No, I need you to see how serious this really is. Because if you leave this mountaintop without learning to control that power inside of you. The consequences... could be dangerous." He explained, his tone dead serious.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wait, I've heard this all before. Well excuse me but being able to throw a punch or fly through the air doesn't strike me as particularly earth shattering." He countered dismissively.

"That's because you've forgotten who you _really_ are Vegeta. And about the power sleeping deep inside you. So, I'm going to show it to you..." Goku explained as he steadied himself.

Goku then powered up, he felt his strength increasing as he began transforming right before Vegeta's shocked eyes.

Goku's muscles started to bulk up. Then his black hair slowly started standing up. Changing from it's natural black color, to a golden hue. While his pupils then gained a lime green tint to them. Energy suddenly flared out all around him, creating a warm golden light.

The wind generated from his transformation was intense.

Vegeta took a step back under the force of the gale Goku was creating. Grass and dust swirled in the air, causing him to shield his eyes.

Vegeta then gaped silently at Goku. It took several seconds before he regained the ability to speak.

"W-What, what _are_ you?" He asked in awe.

"I've transformed, into a Super Saiyan." Goku replied calmly.

"Ah...a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, still in shock.

Goku nodded and released a breath. His hair quickly settling back down as he returned to his normal appearance.

"And I'm not the only one Vegeta. _You_ have this power too." He placed his right hand on his chest, then exteneded it out towards Vegeta. Almost as if in invitation.

"I...I can't. I'm not..." Vegeta stuttered in shock, taking another unsteady step back. He then looked down at his own hands.

Goku gave Vegeta a stern look as he pointed directly at him.

"You _can,_ because that's what you _are_!" He then relaxed and lowered his hand.

"You once told me that their is nothing wrong with accepting our ancestry. That I could draw strength from where I come from. So now I'm telling you the same thing. Now... will you let us help you?" Goku asked gently.

Vegeta managed calm himself down, he then looked back up at Goku.

"Alright, I...I'll try." He sat down on a rocky outcrop.

Goku brightened.

"Okay! Now where to start? Oh, I know! Let's talk about controlling your spiritual energy. Now, the way it was explained to me when I was training is that most everyone generates an aura when they move..."

xxxx

For the rest of that day, Vegeta sat and payed close attention as he listened to Goku's words.

While taking a moment to pause, Goku was watched as the sun began to go down in the distance. Vegeta meanwhile hadn't said anything for some time. He was thinking about what Goku had said... and what it all implied.

As the sun was going down Goku sat back up and dusted himself off. Vegeta followed suit.

"Well. Now what do we do?" Vegeta asked at last.

"I'll go get us something to eat. You wanna come, or wait here?" Goku replied.

Vegeta held his chin in thought.

"I suppose... I'll wait." He nodded after a moment.

Goku brightened again.

"Alright, be right back." Goku then smiled, waved a friendly goodbye and disappeared.

"Strange man..." Vegeta stood there shaking his head in disbelief.

Goku appeared back at Capsule Corp. without Vegeta. That caused some confusion.

"Uh, Goku Where's…" Yamcha started to ask.

"Oh, he's fine. I just came back to get some food. I'll go right back when I get some." Goku replied with a smile.

xxxx

Unfortunately, it was an hour later by the time Goku was ready to go back to the mountaintop. Mostly because he was busy taste testing everything he'd been packing into a plastic bag.

It was when he looked out the kitchen window that he realized his mistake.

"Oh no! I'm late. Poor Vegeta, he's probably starving!" He bemoaned.

He quickly headed back to Vegeta's mountain top as fast as he could.

"Vegeta, I'm back. Sorry I'm so late. I brought food!" He called out as he held out the bag.

Their was no reply. In fact, Vegeta was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, Vegeta? Where'd you go?" Goku turned all the way around.

Suddenly, Goku heard the movement of rocks and saw him. A hand shot up over the ledge feeling for a handhold. Rushing over Goku helped pull Vegeta up onto the mountain top.

"What happened Vegeta? You okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

Vegeta only gave Goku the "look".

"Oh right, It's _Coal_, sorry bout that." Goku gave himself a tap on the head for forgetting that.

"No trouble." Vegeta replied with a yawn as he walked past him and sat down.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the food I promised. I got it now though. You got to be getting hungry by, now right?" He asked sheepishly as he held out the bag of the food he'd brought.

"I'm full at the moment. ...Caught a fish." Vegeta replied with a shrug.

Meaning that he'd actually caught _several_ fish.

"You know... You're wasting your time with all this." Vegeta suddenly interrupted Goku's thoughts.

"I've tried using this "energy" you all talk about and I don't have any. None, zip, zero." His shoulders sagged a little. Making him look...disappointed.

Though for Vegeta it was disappointment in himself, rather than Goku or the training.

"Course even if I was one of you Super, whatever's. I'm starting to wonder if I would even _want_ to be..." He finished thoughtfully.

That comment left Goku completely stunned.

Vegeta being shocked upon learning he was a Saiyan was one thing. But Vegeta not even wanting to _be_ one?

It was then that Goku got an idea. Suddenly and without warning he appeared directly in front of Vegeta in the blink of an eye. He then smacked Vegeta, right in the face.

Goku had hoped the hit might sting Vegeta's pride a little. Causing him to unleash some that suppressed power.

Maybe even stir up some buried memories.

He hadn't meant for the blow to actually _hurt_ Vegeta, just rile him up a bit, well... it succeeded.

Vegeta looked back at Goku stunned, then angry.

"What's wrong with you!" Vegeta clenched his teeth.

Without thinking, Vegeta drove his fist into Goku's stomach, _hard_.

Unprepared for the blow, Goku keeled over, clutching his stomach in pain as he quickly fell to the ground.

Vegeta pulled back his crackling fist. The same light he'd seen Goku give off before was now coming off of him!

His anger quickly vanished as the light faded.

_Okay. I guess "that's" what he meant? _Vegeta mused to himself.

He then looked down at the unconscious Goku in alarm.

_Uh dear, I think I killed him…_ Vegeta lamented internally.

Then something came into his minds' eye. Another image of Goku lying unconscious on the ground.

…

_He looked down upon Goku. Marveling at how amazingly easy it had been to render him unconscious. _

_"Well Kakarot. Even you can prove defenseless when you let down your guard." Vegeta heard his own voice, betraying a hint of disappointment in his tone._

…

Vegeta shook his head again.

"What? What's a Kakarot?" He asked aloud.

He then knelt down beside Goku and checked his pulse. He was still alive and breathing. That was a good sign.

Vegeta was glad he wasn't going to have to tell everyone he'd killed his teacher in less than two days.

"Sorry about this. I don't envy the headache you're going have when you wake up." He apologized to the unconscious man.

Vegeta then moved Goku so he'd at least rest comfortably until he woke up again. He then sat down nearby and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling he'd had a moment before.

A tiny orb of light formed in his hand.

Sweat was running down Vegeta's face, it was hard. But he realized that with some concentration and a little effort. He could make the orb bigger.

**Chapter 10**

Goku came back to the land of the conscious a little while later, sitting up with a start.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" He asked randomly in a moment of delirium.

It was then he caught sight of Vegeta, sitting just a little ways away.

Goku got up and walked over to Vegeta slowly, so as not to startle him. Before he got to him. Goku saw Vegeta had formed a sphere of energy in his hand.

Vegeta relaxed a little and looked up at him.

"You're awake. I'm not sure what that was all about, but I'm guessing it had something to do with _this_." Vegeta held up his hand for Goku's inspection.

"...Sorry about that, by the way." He added sheepishly.

Goku smiled.

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it. Wow! Man Vegeta! For someone who said he didn't understand what energy is, you sure picked up on it fast!" He noted happily.

Vegeta shrugged at that.

"I guess you would know more about that than me." He then allowed the sphere of light to dissipate.

A very weak display but it was very impressive for a beginner. When it vanished completely he let out a sigh.

At that, Goku remembered the food he'd brought with him. So he grabbed an apple from the bag. He then tossed it to Vegeta.

Vegeta caught it, giving Goku a silent nod in return before taking a bite.

"I just have one question. Why are you all doing this for me?" Vegeta looked up at him as he held the apple with a puzzled look on his face.

Goku was confused, so Vegeta clarified.

"Finding me, helping me get my memory back. We're we really all... friends?" He hazard.

Goku didn't know what to say to that.

"Well um, gosh Vegeta. I hadn't really thought about it much." He replied honestly.

Goku's thoughts soon drifted back to when they'd all worked together to stop Majin Buu. And Vegeta's contribution in preventing him from wiping out all life in the universe.

Soon enough his memories drifted back further to planet Namek. He recalled the moment Vegeta died for the first time. How in that moment he'd realized not a single moment of Vegeta's his life had been of his own making, but had been shaped and controlled by Frieza.

Amidst these memories, Goku recalled that one pivotal moment.

The day they'd first met the Saiyan Prince. When Vegeta had been crawling back to his space pod after he'd been defeated, barley alive. How it all could have ended when Krillin held Yajirobe's sword, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Goku marveled at how much would have been lost if he hadn't stopped Krillin that day.

"Well Vegeta, you don't remember it yet. But you've done a lot of people a whole lot of good. You've brought happiness to a lot of my friends too. So I guess, I'm doing this because I feel I owe you." He explained with a smile.

Whatever Vegeta had been expecting Goku to say, that was most definitely _not_ it. He was completely taken aback by the statement.

"Really?" Vegeta asked, flabbergasted.

"Well yeah, of course!" Goku laughed in reply.

Not long after that, Goku decided that this would be enough training for a day. So he put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Suddenly they were back at the Capsule Corp. mansion again.

"That was faster than I thought It would be." Goku noted with his usual cheer.

After all, Vegeta was one of their own. A bit of an outsider perhaps, but he was still their friend.

And if Goku knew one thing for certain, friends help each other.

xxxx

It was getting late at the mansion and only two people were still awake.

Vegeta had decided he needed some fresh air, so he went outside to look at the stars.

Bulma happened to notice him as he passed her in the hallway. She decided that she needed to talk to him.

They really hadn't had much time to clear the air between them yet. In fact, she had the oddest feeling that he'd been avoiding her.

Vegeta was leaning against a tree in the backyard. The air was cool and dry and the stars were clearly visible.

A few stray clouds glided aimlessly through the blackness above him.

The crisp coolness of the night air felt good to Vegeta. He watched as the trees cast eerily graceful shadows, it truly was a beautiful night.

"Vegeta?"

Her voice came out of the dark, making him turn his head toward her in surprise. Bulma appeared out of the shadows, a concerned look on her face.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Just, stargazing." He replied a bit wistfully.

She tilted her head at him curiously.

"Really?" She asked as she looked up at the sky.

Vegeta allowed a smile to creep onto his face as he was remined of a more recent memory. One of himself and Chao sitting and looking up into the night sky during the village celebration.

"Chao and I liked to track the stars in the night sky-" Vegeta started.

That got Bulma's attention.

"Chao? Who's Chao?" Her head whipped around to face him again.

"It's just. She's a girl I knew from the village. She was... or rather we were..." Vegeta tried to explain.

"...It's odd really, you remind me of her." He finished as he leaned back against the tree again.

He then looked back up into the night sky once more. He didn't know what else to say after that.

"Did...do you miss her?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment trying to think. That all seemed so long ago now, almost like another lifetime.

"I'm not really sure anymore." He answered honestly as he looked down at his feet.

Bulma's heart started to sink a little, worried what he might say next.

"I do know, I belong here." He said at last.

That surprised her completely.

"I knew it when I felt that power coursing through my veins for the first time. It was like waking up from a long deep sleep." He clarified.

Bulma wasn't certain what she should say to that.

"But, that place is all I've ever known..." He continued.

Bulma couldn't help herself, tears wielded up in her eyes.

She knew she was being very unfair, but the tears came regardless. She turned away, hoping Vegeta wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, he did and he was left startled.

_Oh no, did I cause that?_ Vegeta noted with silent concern.

"Ma'am? Uh, I don't think your husband would approve of me upsetting you." He tried to apologize.

She turned back to face him again, _very_ angry.

"You _are_ my husband you jerk!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Bulma yelped in realization at what she'd just said. Quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Though at that point it was far too late.

Vegeta stood there silently; he didn't have a single word that could match _that_ revelation.

_Well. That would explain Trunks at least..._ He mused to himself.

Just then, his head started to ache as became overrun with disjointed images and half-heard sounds pouring into his mind.

It was like before during the training, but different, more clear…

…

_He heard his own voice echoing in his mind._

_"Servant woman, bring me a drying cloth at once! Woman? Can you hear me?" He barked._

_He was ordering someone to bring him a towel after a shower. _

_Then he heard Bulma's response._

_"I hear you, but my name is Bulma, and I am not your servant! So, say please." He could hear her call back._

_He remembered not liking that idea at all. _

_"Forget about the stupid drying cloth then!" He snapped._

_Her retort was just as concise._

_"Suit yourself, drench dry you jerk!" She snapped back._

_Then he found her little...surprise. _

_The clothes she'd picked out for him to wear while his armor was being cleaned. They weren't what he'd expected...at all._

_"Wha... Is this some kind of joke?!" He shouted more in shock then anger._

_"Is what a joke?" He heard her sound genuinely confused by his question._

_"These garments that you left, are they for a man or a woman? Their...PINK!"_

…

When Vegeta came out of it, he realized he was holding his head in his hand. Still reeling from the experience.

Bulma had stopped crying and had quickly rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Vegeta quickly managed to get his thoughts together again and looked her in the eye.

"I think I just remembered something." He explained.

Bulma was shocked at first but brightened quickly.

"Really, what?" She asked.

"We're you the one that gave me that pink shirt?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

Bulma stared at him blankly for several long seconds, then started laughing.

"I'm not so sure if this is supposed to funny..." He had the distinct impression that she was laughing at his expense.

"I... I'm sorry! It's just, of all things!" She eventually managed to sputter out.

She continued to laugh for some time.

As he watched, Vegeta decided their was no harm in it and let her go.

Once Bulma got control of herself again, the pair looked up into the sky again silently.

They sat there together on the grass under that tree like that for what felt like hours, until they both eventually decided it was time to head in for the evening.

**Chapter 11**

Vegeta opened his eyes to find he was standing in the middle of a desert. Though the sun shown brightly above him. The sky was pitch black and the stars were clearly visible.

Before Vegeta had time to process this. He heard something in the distance. It didn't take him long to realize he was hearing people crying out in pain and fear.

Not knowing what else to do, he ran towards the screams.

Though he had to stop as a sand storm suddenly kicked up dust all around him. Even blotting out the sky. Though as soon as it appeared, it began to clear up.

As his vision became clear again, Vegeta noticed he was now surrounded by several people.

It was still hard to see clearly. Though he was able to make out the images of Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Gohan.

Upon realizing who they were, Vegeta was relieved. However, he soon realized something was wrong.

As he looked upon the scene before him more closely, he realized something frightening.

They were all made of solid stone! Confused, and just a little afraid. Vegeta turned to walk away from the unsettling sight, when suddenly. He came face to face with a statue of Goku.

Vegeta jumped back in shock at the sight of it.

He then gazed upon the stone statue more carefully.

It's eyes where wide open, staring blankly, its face the image of a silent terrified scream. Cautiously, Vegeta got closer to the statue. Though the moment he did so, it began to crack.

"NO!" He called out as the statue crumbled before his eyes.

Vegeta then watched helplessly as the other statue's soon did the same, and their was nothing he could do to stop it.

Vegeta swallowed a lump in his throat as the last of them crumbled to dust and was blown away into the wind.

He then jumped and spun around as he heard a deep voice from behind.

"All gone..." The chillingly calm voice told him. The tone was casual, but it sent an undeniable shiver up Vegeta's spine to hear it.

As he turned to the voice, Vegeta was suddenly face-to-face with a tall creature that resembled some kind of a humanoid dragon.

It looked strangely familiar, though Vegeta couldn't recognize it.

The creature was staring down at him. If he didn't know any better, Vegeta could swear it was grinning at him.

Suddenly, without warning, the creature wrapped it's tale around Vegeta's neck. As the creatures' tail tightened around his neck, Vegeta thrashed around defiantly. It then lifted him off his feet.

Vegeta twisted about, struggling aimlessly against the creatures' mighty grip. Trying desperately to breath. The squeezing upon Vegeta's windpipe forced out a scream. Then the tail gagged him to muffle it. Soon his vison began to grow dim...

"No!" Vegeta called out as he woke up in a sweat.

Though Vegeta soon calmed down when he realized where he was. He was back in his room.

He then realized it had all just been a dream. Though he couldn't help but think their had been something eerily real about it.

Once he got up, Vegeta noticed he was feeling a bit groggier than usual. No doubt do to that nightmare.

Aside from that though, he was feeling fine.

Though that all changed once he'd gotten to the top of the stairs. Then it hit him. He felt as if his head was going to explode again. And he remembered...

…

_He could feel it, surely every bone in his body was broken. On top of that, the seering pain from the hole in his chest was starting to take it's toll as well._

_He didn't even have the strength to sit up anymore._

_He looked up and saw Goku, standing there beside him. Looking down upon the fallen prince with sympathy. _

_Vegeta knew he had to tell him. Had to make one final request, no matter what it cost him._

_"Kakarot...please...destroy Frieza...He made me what I am... Don't...let him...do it...to anyone else...whatever it takes...Stop him...Please." He pleaded. Almost choking as he spat out blood. _

_He could feel the tears streaming down his face, and for the first time in his life he didn't try to stop them._

_Then everything went dark. And he no longer felt nothing at all..._

…

Then the aching in his head was gone again.

"What was _that_?" He asked aloud, grabbing at the same place in his chest that he could have sworn had a hole in it only a moment ago.

Whatever had happened had passed just as quickly. He felt fine now. Though Vegeta did look around quickly, hoping no one had seen what just happened.

Thankfully it seemed no one else was around.

With a sigh he then headed into one of the dining rooms.

Vegeta did feel badly about not wanting to tell the others what had just happened. But he didn't like the things he was seeing in this head.

He liked Bulma, Goku and the rest well enough, he just wasn't entirely certain if he liked _himself_.

He tried his best to push those thoughts aside.

Once he sat down in the kitchen, he finally decided he couldn't put it off any longer. He'd realized his mind was probably trying to dig up those buried memories for a reason.

It was past time he allowed it to happen.

Attempting the meditation technique they'd taught him. Vegeta tried to clear his mind. Hoping to let the thoughts flow more naturally.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

…

_His plan had worked perfectly. He'd just been granted all the power he'd hoped for, now that he'd been turned against the others._

_"It's time Kakarot." He formed a sphere of energy in his palm and let it fly._

_"Vegeta NO!" Despite Goku's best efforts. It destroyed a portion of the stadium, killing all the people in the stands._

_Goku recovered, then assessed the 'new' Vegeta. _

_He looked disgusted._

_"Shame on you, the Vegeta I know would tear you apart!" Goku snapped at him. _

_But Vegeta hadn't finished yet._

_"How about it, shall we commence?" He asked Goku, confident in his new power._

_However Goku hadn't lost his composure, yet. _

_"This isn't the time Vegeta." Vegeta could tell Goku still wanted to talk his way out._

_Fortunately for Vegeta, he knew how to change that._

_"You'll fight with me Kakarot, unless you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscious!" He taunted._

_Suddenly, Goku seemed to realize something._

_"Vegeta! Certainly, you didn't! How sad...I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled." The disappoint in his tone was obvious._

_Vegeta could tell that Gohan didn't like the way the conversation was going as he stepped up to try to talk his father down._

_"Dad don't…" The young man pleaded._

_But Goku hadn't finished yet._

_"Answer me Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?" Goku demanded._

_Of course, it didn't matter to Vegeta, he wasn't finished yet either. He aimed, and then fired off another attack into the stands. _

_Much to Goku's shock and horror._

_"Tell me. Is it slavery when you get what you want?!" He asked snidely in return._

_He could easily see all the death and destruction he'd caused. He could hear the terrified screams of the people and he enjoyed every moment of it._

…

Vegeta came out of the vision in a snap. He looked at his hands and saw that he was shaking all over.

_What have I...done?_ He lamented.

Goku came into the kitchen a little while later. Looking for Vegeta, oddly enough he didn't see him anywhere. Which was strange since he could have sworn he'd sensed his presence in the area only moments ago.

"Vegeta. Hey, where'd you go?" He asked.

When Goku couldn't find him, he looked in the other rooms. Just to make sure.

Vegeta wasn't in any of them.

He was gone...again.

xxxx

Vegeta had left Capsule Corp. and was now walking around the city. With no actual destination in mind.

He simply didn't wish to be near anyone right now. Especially Bulma and her friends, how could they even stand to _look_ at him?

He had to be some kind of alien monster, that much was obvious.

Those people had been nothing but kind to him. They were selfless and generous to a fault.

Yet the only thing he could remember about himself, was that he had taken a life.

Or rather many lives and... he'd _liked_ it.

xxxx

Meanwhile, the others were all gathered back at the Capsule Corp. mansion again.

"You can't sense him at all?" Bulma asked.

Everyone shook their heads. While Bulma sat down on the couch exasperated.

Goku grimaced.

"I guess I shouldn't have taught him how to mask his own energy." He noted with a sigh.

"Where could he have gone? He doesn't know anybody except us." Hercule asked aloud.

"What I don't get is _why_ he left in the first place." Eighteen noted poignantly.

"Well I'm going to look for him. I don't think he could have gotten too far." Goku made ready to head out.

The others followed without hesitation.

Bulma continued to sit for a long time. Then she made up her mind.

_I think it's about time I helped too._ She noted with grim determination as she stood up.

xxxx

It was starting to rain when Vegeta found himself standing in front of a bus stop. He stood there for a long time, uncertain what to do next.

Then he heard a voice calling out to him from behind.

"Vegeta! There you are!"

His heart sank as he turned to face Bulma, holding an umbrella.

She happily ran to greet him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why'd you run off without..." Bulma started, though she soon came to a stop when she realized something was wrong.

Vegeta was looking at her with melancholy, like he'd hoped not to see her.

"I was all ready to do it. To just leave and never come back." He said at last.

Bulma looked from Vegeta to the bus stop sign. She understood now that he'd tried to run away.

She could only think of one thing to say.

"But, _why?_"

Vegeta let out a sigh.

"I remembered what I did to those people at the world martial arts stadium..." He explained, his tone heavy and somber.

Bulma didn't understand what he was talking about at first. But she soon remembered, and was horrified.

However, she managed to calm herself.

"What stopped you?" She asked simply.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, he snapped.

"It was so stupid! Where could I possibly go?!" He was practically bursting with self-loathing.

Bulma waited patiently until he was done.

"Vegeta, you shouldn't do this to yourself. You-" She started.

But Vegeta interrupted her.

"Alright, I get it! You and you're friends, you tell me I'm some kind of hero. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I'm no hero! I'm just a...a _monster_!" He countered bitterly.

Though his bitterness was directed more towards himself than her.

Bulma looked at him sympathetically.

"Vegeta… you shouldn't do this to yourself. Goku told us what happened... That, that it wasn't your fault." She tried to comfort him.

Vegeta turned away from her. Standing silently as the rain drops fell.

"My memories, they only go back a few days. And all the things I remember before that are just, _horrible_..." He started.

But now Bulma was starting to get angry.

"Because you've got amnesia right now you moron!" She snapped at him.

That startled him out of his despondency for a moment.

"You haven't seen the whole picture, just bits and pieces! You don't know who you really are! You're strong! And determined! And brave! And their are people who...who _care_ about you." She clarified.

Bulma took a step closer to him, though Vegeta continued to hide his face from her.

That made her angry again.

"Is that all you'll do? Run away for the rest of your life?!" She demanded.

They both fell silent after that.

Eventually, Vegeta noticed that the rain wasn't falling on him anymore.

He looked to see Bulma beside him, holding her umbrella above his head.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed gently.

"I know your life may not have started out very happy. …But, that doesn't make you who you are Vegeta. It's who you _choose_ to be that matters in the end. …It's okay. I'll wait right here with you, as long as you need." She finished quietly.

They stood there quietly for what felt like hours.

Vegeta finally broke the silence.

"I've been a fool, that much I _can_ remember." He noted sadly.

Bulma smiled just a little.

"Nobody's perfect Vegeta." She replied.

xxxx

Goku was flying high but he felt it was hopeless. Vegeta could be anywhere.

Then he got the message.

"_Goku!_" A voice came from out of nowhere.

Goku paused, Dende had contacted him telepathically.

"Dende! Did Piccolo fill you in already?" He should have known that Piccolo would call in the reinforcements.

"_Yes. And I think I found Vegeta. Just follow my directions._" Dende replied.

"Alright! Way to go Dende!" Goku cheered ecstatically.

Gaining a little altitude, he flew to where Dende told him to go.

Gohan appeared by his side. Soon the others appeared as well, apparently having just received the message as well.

"You got Dende's message?"

He needn't have asked.

Just a few minutes later, Goku and the others came down silently. Just a few feet away from the pair.

Goku was so glad to find Vegeta safe and sound he was about to run over and say hello. When suddenly, someone had put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Goku turned to see it was Piccolo.

"Leave them be Goku." His Namekian friend advised with just a hint of a smile.

Goku grinned at his moment of foolishness.

He and the others then pointedly made their exit. Knowing the pair would return to Capsule Corp. when they were good and ready.

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Vegeta was sitting down on a sofa, his head reclining in his hand as he looked out the window. His elbow resting on the arm rest. He'd been sitting down for a moment to think. About what exactly, he didn't know.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Bulma called to him.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye at the now familiar sound of Bulma's voice. It was the first time she had addressed him since they'd gotten back.

"Yes?" He replied. He had long since decided to stop insisting that they use the name "Coal" to address him.

"You make any progress today? Do you, remember the accident?" She asked.

Vegeta's eyes softened as he turned towards the window again.

"A little. It's still foggy." He had a distant look on his face, a look of...longing.

Bulma didn't need to ask. Vegeta was home yes, but he still seemed to be feeling a hundred miles away.

According to Piccolo the small village where he and Goku had found Vegeta was not overly far from that river.

_Maybe a little trip would do him some good. Tie up any loose ends. _

She smiled to herself.

_He used to hide it so well, back in the old days._

It would take a few minutes but. She could get the coordinates. Nodding to herself, Bulma went to prepare a plane.

xxxx

Goku, along with Krillin was playing peek-a-boo with Marron while Eighteen held her daughter in her arms.

They were all riding aboard one of Bulma's Capsule Corp. planes.

The plan was to be available if, however unlikely, Vegeta or Bulma ran into any trouble while visiting the village that had sheltered Vegeta during his amnesia.

Also, Bulma explained to everybody that she felt it would be good for all of them to thank Vegeta's saviors personally.

Not to mention explain why he'd been abducted...

Bulma landed the plane and turned to Vegeta, who had been sitting in the co-piolet seat looked out the window.

"I think this is it." He noted as he undid the seatbelt.

As everyone filed out of the plane, Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta heading off.

"I think... It's up this way." Vegeta noted thoughtfully as he started walking in a particular direction.

She and Goku shrugged to one another and soon followed behind.

Vegeta walked at a brisk pace, he knew where he was now. He stepped into the clearing where the village stood in the middle of forest. He could make out the figure of a man, he must be on morning guard duty.

"Hey their! What happened to you? We heard you were kidnapped." The sentry came up to them, a fire with curiosity.

Vegeta waved him off.

"No, not a kidnapping, per se." He amended, not certain what else to call it.

The man then looked past him. Vegeta turned to see what he was staring at. He saw Goku and the others had caught up.

"Just believe me when I say it's a long story." He added.

The man scratched his head at that, though he couldn't offer much more than a shrug in reply.

Curious whispers soon came from all around them as they entered the small village. It was then that Hercule suddenly got the idea to try and break the ice with a formal introduction.

"Greetings good people, I think it's important we prevent any misunderstandings. You see I am the mighty Hercule!" He cried out for all to hear.

Many of the townsfolk looked at him perplexed.

Hercule noticed the cold reception. He turned to Goku and the others standing behind him, and tried to get support.

"Honest. Am I right?" He asked sheepishly.

Vegeta leaned over to him and whispered.

"Hercule, these people don't have television. They have no idea who you are." He explained plainly.

"Really?" Hercule asked him, complete stunned.

"_Really._" Vegeta replied with a nod.

Vegeta then turned back around and saw Chao coming toward him.

"Coal!" She raced into his arms. He hadn't the heart to step away.

"I knew you were alright! I just knew it!" She cheered.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment. He knew this was going to hurt her. But he couldn't think of any way to spare her from what was coming.

"Now we...What's wrong?" She looked at him confused.

Those eyes made Vegeta feel uncomfortable. Slowly, he gently pulled Chao's arms off of him. Much to her confusion.

"Chao..." He breathed in deep. This wasn't going to be easy.

"First of all, my name is Vegeta. And second, I... can't stay here." He stated flatly.

Chao took a step back.

"But...why?" She asked confused.

Vegeta looked down at his feet again.

"Because I...I know where I belong now." He explained.

Chao turned to look at Goku and his friends confused. Her eyes then fell on Bulma, that's when she knew.

"Oh...I...I see... I'm very happy for you both. Please, please excuse me..." Chao tried to stay composed but, she looked from Bulma to Vegeta again.

She quickly turned around as tears began to fall from her eyes and walked off into the nearby woods.

"Ouch! That had to hurt." Yamcha noted sympathetically.

Vegeta took a step after her, but hesitated. Then he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Yamcha. Who gave Vegeta a look of understanding.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go bring her back." He said with a smile and thumbs up.

Vegeta nodded in gratitude and watched as Yamcha walked into the woods after her.

xxxx

Later Bulma came up beside Vegeta, looking dejected.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I was hoping this would help. But it looks like things are worse." She tried to apologize.

"No. This wasn't your fault." Vegeta consoled her. He then looked around again.

"The man who lived here, that was another life…" He added wistfully.

Bulma gave a faint smile.

"Hey, has anybody seen Yamcha?" Krillin asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly everyone heard an explosion from deep in the woods. Everybody turned to look in surprise and shock.

That is, everyone save Eighteen.

"Don't tell me. _That's_ where Yamcha is." She couldn't help but note.

xxxx

Goku and his friends wasted no time, racing off toward the disturbance. When they got there, they found something horrendous.

What they found was a huge, humanoid monster. It seemed to be made up of materials from the forest itself.

It had large, blade-like forearms and a pair of wings. It's head, oddly enough was reptilian rather than insect-like in shape; it looked rather something like a praying mantis.

Tien was stunned at its appearance.

"What the heck is _that?!_" He asked to no one in particular.

The creature didn't allow for many more questions. It swung one of its huge arms at them.

"Head's up everybody!" Goku grabbed Hercule and jumped out of the way.

"Be careful Dad!" Gohan called to him. It was then that he noticed something.

"Has anybody noticed this thing is giving off the same nasty energy as the creature that attacked us and caused Vegeta's amnesia?" Gohan asked aloud.

Then Chiaotzu made a passing comment that had the unintentional effect of making everyone present nauseous.

"Well some bugs live for days without their heads'. Maybe that alien is the same?" He asked innocently.

He'd only meant it as an idle observation, but the effect the idea had on everyone was far from subtle.

Krillin said what they were all thinking.

"That's it, now I _know_ I'm gonna be sick!" He grumbled, looking a tad ill.

"The leftover head of the alien must have created it. We never found it after the body exploded, that explosion was probably meant to throw us off. It survived without a body, by making a new one." Piccolo theorized.

Goku and the others were about to charge up a combined attack, when they heard something inside their mind's they did not expect.

_"Hey don't shoot!"_

It was Yamcha, he was speaking to them telepathically! That left them all flabbergasted.

"Yamcha? Where are you?" Goku called out.

"This _thing_ got the jump on me. I didn't even sense it coming. Be careful out there! It's got me and girl, we're stuck inside!" He replied.

Then Gohan had a epiphany.

"It all makes sense now! After that battle, the creatures' head spent its time gathering living things around it in an attempt to regenerate. So, it captured the girl and Yamcha too." He explained to everyone else.

The plant monster fired a beam of orange light from its "mouth" at them, blasting everything in its path.

"While I love the science lesson, that information doesn't really help us right now does it?" Eighteen noted as she dodged the blast.

"I guess not, sorry." Gohan shrugged apologetically.

"What we need to do is get them out of there!" Krillin called to the others.

He then tried using his Destructo Disk technique against the monster, but it had almost no effect. The thing just kept using the forest to regenerate itself. The creature then fired another energy wave at them.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Hercule look on from the edge of the lake. Chi-Chi was thoroughly disgusted by what the alien had done.

"Ugh, this is just awful!" Chi-Chi noted with disdain.

Bulma felt the same.

"I know, forcing that poor girl to destroy her own home, jerk!" She agreed.

Unfortunately, the three had no way of avoiding the beam that had been fired right at them. Goku barely had time to cry out a warning.

"Chi-Chi! _NO!_" He cried out to his wife.

Their was an explosion, and a huge dust cloud kicked up.

Then Bulma, Chi-Chi and Hercule appeared out of the smoke...Carried to safety by Gohan and... Vegeta, who'd gathered them up just in time.

"You can fly? …He can fly! Ha-ha!" Hercule was ecstatic at seeing Vegeta flying with Bulma safely in his arms.

As the group then set down on the opposite bank. Everyone else landed nearby. Goku and Chi-Chi took a moment to share a hug as Tien looked across the lake at the plant monster again.

"We need a plan and fast!" He noted, fists clenched, ready to continue the fight.

Vegeta looked back at the monster, who was thrashing around randomly now.

"This is my problem, I'll handle it..." He started.

But as he was about to fly off, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Goku's.

"Not without help." Goku replied sternly.

Vegeta was momentarily stunned. He looked to see that not only Goku, but all the others smiling benevolently at him.

Krillin even puffed himself up a bit.

"Oh, come off it Vegeta. You know you'd be hopeless without us." He noted with a grin.

Vegeta looked to all of them, then Goku and Bulma. Goku nodded in understanding and Bulma smiled.

"Alright then!" He turned his gaze back at to the other side of the lake.

"First, we'll need a plan..."

**Chapter 13**

The group attacked the monster again. Krillin and Eighteen did manage to slice some vines with their Destructo Discs.

"Man, this is just like pulling weeds." Krillin noted with mock cheerfulness.

Goku and Piccolo gave each other a nod, Goku then called out to the others.

"Okay everybody ...Now!"

The group got into position. Then all at once, they cried out.

"Solar Flare!" Suddenly each of them generated a blinding flash of light.

They successfully stunned the creature.

"Hurray!" Goten and Chiaotzu cheered.

"I can't believe that worked!" Trunks noted happily.

Wasting no time, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta made an opening up one of the monster's arms. Though Gohan ran into trouble when he got caught by one of the creature's tendril like vines, which quickly began sapping him of his energy.

When Goku and Vegeta grabbed ahold of him and tried to pull him free. The pair were sent flying from a discharge of the plant creatures vile aura. Fortunately they were both caught and pulled to relative safety by Yamcha.

They were stunned to see him.

"Yamcha! What are you doing here?" Goku asked surprised.

Yamcha grinned at Goku.

"I managed to get lose thanks to your little distraction. You have to be careful. I'm pretty sure the girl is just above us, in the core." He explained.

Goku and Vegeta looked out to find Gohan was still having some problems with the vines.

"Gohan!" Goku called out to his son.

Gohan understood the look on his father's face.

"You go, I'll catch up!" Gohan assured them.

Goku nodded, knowing his son could handle the plants. He then turned to Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Let's go guys!" He rallied.

"Right!" Vegeta and Yamcha nodded in unison and together, the three raced to find the core.

xxxx

Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha climbed and ran up the inside of the plant monster. Eventually the group came to a fork.

"Which way now?" Goku asked as he looked both way.

Yamcha looked both ways. He started going one way.

"Uhhh… This way!" He then made a turn at the last second, now running in the opposite direction.

Vegeta followed, though as he did so, he started to get an odd feeling. Like their was something familiar about their surroundings.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Goku asked, realizing something was bothering him.

"It's odd, I have the feeling I've done all this before. I know that doesn't make much sense-" Vegeta started.

"-But Vegeta, we _have_ done this before." Goku replied before he could even finish his sentence.

Vegeta skidded to a halt at that.

"What?! When?" He asked startled.

Goku and Yamcha paused as well, turning to face him.

"When we were inside Majin Buu. We had to run all the way up to his brain." Goku explained calmly.

"Yep, well not me. I'd already been turned into a chocolate bar and eaten." Yamcha added matter-a-factly.

Vegeta looked at both of them stupefied.

"Yeah, it was a pretty strange day." Goku smiled sheepishly as he shrugged.

When Vegeta looked back to him again, Yamcha also offered a shrug.

Vegeta could only shake his head in confusion at that.

With that the three then resumed their trek through the plant creature.

xxxx

The three came to another fork. Goku and Vegeta turned to Yamcha again.

"Okay, I have _no_ idea where to go now." He flapped his arms in resignation.

At that moment, more vines appeared and attacked.

"We need some kind of clue, a hint where to go..." Goku noted urgently as he blasted the attacking vines.

Suddenly Yamcha motioned for Goku and Vegeta to be silent, so they did.

"Listen, I think I hear something... Coming from over there!" He then rushed for the uphill path.

"That'll work." Goku shrugged at Vegeta.

When they reached the clearing, they saw Chao sitting in what appeared to be thicket of the living vines.

"We found her! Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be." Yamcha called to them.

The girl was trapped in some kind of plant-like cocoon. The cocoon began to glow with dark and foreboding aura.

As Yamcha got closer to the cocoon, the faint glow suddenly became a lightning storm. Yamcha was struck with what looked like a bolt of black lightning.

He was thrown right at Goku and Vegeta. All three of them where slammed into the wall behind them. They soon recovered, though Yamcha looked a little singed.

They all stared at the energy field intently.

"What was _THAT?!_" Goku asked as they helped Yamcha back to his feet.

Yamcha stood shakily and began to back away slowly.

"It was weird...I think I heard a voice. It was...it felt cold, _evil_." He stammered.

"It's got to be that alien." Goku stated as he clenched his fists.

Suddenly, all three of them were caught by the tendril like vines. When he looked around, Vegeta realized that there were vines tied tightly around his arms.

He turned around and saw Goku and Yamcha next to him tied up as well.

"Ah man, not this again!" Yamcha complained just as their energy began to get pulled from their bodies.

They yelled out in pain as the vines started to drain them dry.

Goku then leaned his head back as energy sparked from his own body.

"No! I wont let you do this!" Goku cried out defiantly as he sent out a surge of power, causing some of the vines to burst into flames.

It was then that Vegeta realized what Goku had done. He'd focused all of his life energy and purposely began to give my power to the alien than it could take.

Vegeta did the same thing, he was soon followed by Yamcha. Together all three of them feed their power to the alien.

Soon multiple explosions formed all around them as more of the vines and other plant matter caught on fire.

From the outside, Goku's other friends. Who were now helping a wounded Gohan watched as the explosions occurred throughout the plant monster.

Once he was free of the vines. Vegeta stepped forward and tore apart the plant cocoon away from Chao. He then helped her out of the remains of the cocoon.

When he grabbed Chao by the shoulders. She opened her eyes, as if she'd awoken from only a light sleep. Upon closer inspection she looked very much like her old self now.

"Coal? Uh, I mean Vegeta. Wha… What happened here?" She asked as she looked around, totally confused.

"It's a long story Chao." Vegeta shrugged in reply.

Yamcha then came up stand next to them.

"Welcome back!" He said with a smile.

Chao started to smile back, but suddenly fainted instead.

Yamcha caught her just in time.

"Was it something I said?" He looked up at the other two confused.

Goku only shrugged, before he could come up with anything, more vines and branches began to fall all around them.

"Something tells me we should get out of here before we worry about anything else." He noted.

Suddenly, a loud booming roar was heard as more vines shot out at them.

Vegeta glared up, it was then he saw it.

At the center of the mass, a golden scaled reptilian head poking out of the plant mass. It let out a mighty booming roar.

Vegeta could tell, the creatures' ire was directed mostly toward _him_.

**"**Still hungry? Well try me!" He demanded as he rushed to shield the others from the oncoming attack.

"Vegeta, no!" Goku called out to him.

Vegeta looked back at them for a moment, to give him a reassuring nod.

He then turned his attention back to the alien creature.

**"**Well? Come on then! Eat up monster!" Vegeta goaded.

Vegeta then felt his strength increasing as he began to change, powering up. Suddenly something miraculous happened... Now it was _his_ hair that was changing to a golden hue.

"You can eat an awful lot, can't you? Thoughts, feelings, even memories. I'll warn you now though, not all of mine are very pleasant. And I'll bet that's something even _your_ appetite can't take!" He challenged the alien again.

The alien bellowed once more, seemingly in response to his challenge.

Vegeta stood firmly against it's fierce cries.

The energy absorbing vines then rained down upon them again. Their vile aura collided with Vegeta's golden light, causing sparks to fly.

Vegeta then gathered some energy into his hands and formed it into a sphere. The light around his body began glowing more brightly. He then pulled his hands back.

"Galick... _Gun!_" Vegeta then unleashed the energy he'd gathered, which exploded upward.

Directly into the face of the life sapping alien.

The attack was just too much for it, causing the last remnant of the alien creature to burst into flames.

The light from Vegeta's Super Saiyan form faded away soon after. Leaving the group in darkness once more. Vegeta hung his head as he slumped to the ground, falling to his knees as he powered down.

Goku looked at Vegeta with concern.

"Vegeta, you okay?" He asked.

Vegeta slowly stood back up again, he then turned to face Goku. He nodded with a grin, and a thumbs up.

Before they could say anything else. The trembling became worse, soon the whole plant-creature became dangerously unstable.

Goku, Vegeta, along with Yamcha carrying Chao flew out of the disintegrating creature just as it crumbled into the lake.

xxxx

By the time the gang and the villagers meet Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha at the lakeside Chao was still unconscious but slowly beginning to awaken again.

"Look! I think she's coming around!" Goku noted brightly.

Soon enough, she let out a dry cough.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked looking around confused.

"Easy their. You've had a busy day." Yamcha noted with a smile.

"Ugh!" She grimaced as she straightened up.

Vegeta came to kneel next to them.

"No, lie still. Where does it hurt?" He asked.

Chao paused in thought.

"Uh…Everywhere?" She replied with a shrug.

"Believe it or not, that's a good sign." Goku replied with a broad grin.

Then Vegeta walked over to the lakes edge and assessed the damage.

"Well, it looks as though _you've_ made another fine mess, Kakarot." He noted in his usual gruff tone.

Whipping around, Goku faced Vegeta feeling rather perturbed.

"What!? Come on Vegeta that's not fair! I didn't…" He paused. Realizing Vegeta had called him by his Saiyan name. Something he hadn't gotten the chance to tell Vegeta about yet.

Goku wasn't the only one to notice either.

Bulma walked over to the pair.

"…Wait a minute, Vegeta, did you just call him…" She asked, stunned.

Trunks seemed to understand faster than anyone else; the boy sprinted over to his father's side, smiling.

"Dad's back!" The boy tried to hide the tears of happiness forming in his eye's by burying his face in his arm.

Vegeta hesitated for a moment, he then turned to look back at to all of them.

They waited anxiously for him to say something.

He then gave them one of his classic smug grins.

After that their was nothing but shouts and cheering of "Vegeta!" as just about everyone present rushed toward him to give him a hug.

Much to the usual chagrin of the Saiyan prince.

xxxx

Back at the village, Goku and company say goodbye to the people of Greenfield.

Goku, Vegeta and Krillin meanwhile were listening to Bulma.

"When the creatures' head infused itself with the organic materials in the plants. It started looking for more... and mimicked their cellular structure." She observed.

There was a pause as Goku formed his next thought.

"So... what exactly _was_ that thing?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Rare creatures that have the power to absorb other organisms to survive. Coalescent lifeforms, parasites that become the things they've absorbed." Vegeta explained.

They all thought the idea over, both amazement and disgust.

"Yuck!" Krillin made a gagging face.

"I'd heard rumors about such creatures for years. Never thought I'd actually _meet_ one." Vegeta nodded as he elaborated.

"Ha! So we were right, you _did_ know about that alien after all." Krillin teased Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"I think I understand now!" Bulma snapped her fingers and smiled.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Maybe the reason you don't remember what happened after the creature attacked you didn't have anything to do with hitting your head Vegeta." She elaborated.

They all listened to her intently now.

"I bet the aliens' body blowing up was just a distraction, the real coalescent was in it's severed head. And I'll bet just about anything that before the copying process had started, you fought it off and managed to get away." She finished with a confident smile.

"So, it followed me here, and turned on someone else..." Vegeta nodded thoughtfully at that.

There is a small silence as they watched in the distance as Yamcha and Chao were chatting away. It seemed that the pair had hit it off. Agreeing that they'd see each other again one day, hopefully soon.

Goku walked over to Vegeta. Who was watching as the sun went down.

Then Vegeta, without turning, spoke up.

"Virtually all of my memories have returned. It shouldn't take long for the rest. Though I'll admit, there is one thing I still don't recall."

Goku looked at him curiously.

"What's that Vegeta?" He asked.

Vegeta threw a glance at Goku.

"It's not that I mind all of this…saving the planet, the universe, that sort of thing…" He explained.

"We _do_ get paid for this, correct?"

Instead of answering him, Goku walked pointedly away as Vegeta idly raised eyebrow at him.

"Hehe. Welcome back Vegeta." Goku chuckled, grinning broadly.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, here we are again readers. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

Your no doubt wondering why I wrote a story with a character who has amnesia as the focus of the plot. Well it's simple, like with time travel, I'd always wanted to write one. Interestingly enough Vegeta was not my first choice as main character (not that I don't like the character or anything). My first choice was Goku. You know, as main character of the Dragon Ball franchise and all. Course I quickly realized that Goku technically already has that, what with the bump on the head in his youth and all.

So I decided to focus on a more fish-out-water style approach. Interestingly the characters who came to mind first were Vegeta _and_ Piccolo. It was hard, but I decided to go with Vegeta in the end. Though I made sure Piccolo still played a vital part in the story. Oh and in case your curious, I made amnesiac Vegeta a quarterstaff master as both a nod to Goku's skills with the power pole, and Future Trunks with his sword. Kinda thought it'd be cool to sort of combine both.

Also, while this is mainly a Vegeta-centric story. I wanted to show a little TLC to DBZ's secondary characters. All interesting people, but sadly they often got shoved to the sidelines. While it wasn't originally intended, Yamcha ended up getting the lion's share of that. Though I don't mind how that worked out, always liked the guy (Yamcha's a good egg after all lol).

Though I gotta mention my three favorite parts of this fic (I know I probably shouldn't, I mean it's _my_ fic and I probably sound totally vain, but what the heck). My first was the joke I made at the very beginning, what with everybody at the start assuming Vegeta would know every alien in existence. The punchline of course being that at the end, he _did_ know what it was! Well, the parasite anyway. The second would have to be Goku's Super Saiyan transformation. I will be totally honest, even as I was writing that. I could totally hear Bruce Faulconer's "Super Saiyan 3" theme in my head *hehe*. The third would have to be Vegeta's nightmare, no clue what inspired it. But I'm rather pleased with how it came out.

Interestingly enough this is actually one of the very first fan fic's I'd ever written (actually it is the first, my Spider Riders fic being the second). So why am I only releasing it now you ask? Well it turns out I was just getting into the Spider Riders show (a rather obscure but charming anime) at about the same time I was writing this. I finished the Spider Riders fic first and put it up. Intending to quickly come back to this story right away. But then one thing or another came up. So this one got tossed on the proverbial backburner and was nearly forgotten completely.

Then one day as I was getting ready to finish up one of my newer works, I spotted this and dusted off the proverbial (that's my new favorite word for the day) mothballs. I was so happy to see it, It'd reminded me of when I'd first started writing. How much I'd enjoyed working on it. Well I got to work on it again right away. Course this story was just like my Spider Riders fic, so their were quite a few flaws, grammatical errors and such. So I decided to overhaul the entire fic to more closely resemble my newer works.

I'd like to add that I was greatly inspired by many DBZ fic's I'd been reading on this site at the time. So thank you other writers for inspiring me to create my own works! (I can't remember them all, so this is a generalized shout-out to them all). I'll admit, I've actually always been a big DBZ fan, so this was fun.

Their is one thing you may have noticed (if you've read that story). When I first started writing, I decided it would be fun to fill of my works with lots of subtle references in the form of to quotes from both the Star Trek and Stargate SG-1 franchises. Though their more common in my Spider Riders fic (in retrospect I may have gone a bit overboard). Not sure why I did it, except my family and I were watching both shows a lot at the time and we love em both.

Oh, and in case you were wondering, the character Chao is in fact not an OC of my creation. Yep she's a bonafied _Dragon Ball_ character. Chao and her village first appeared in an old original series filler episode, "Terror and Plague" I believe was the title. As to the creature that attacked everyone at the beginning (not the coalesant, he's/it's a different character). You've probably already guessed but, he's basically a shrunk down and more lizard-like version of Hirudegarn. Honestly, I thought the characters' design was kinda cool.

Sorry about one thing though, I still haven't learned how to separate my stories into individual chapters! *cries a little* One last thing on that note. In case your curious about the story title. It's from a quote in a William Shakespeare play, Hamlet I think. Basically it's about Vegeta coming to terms with his past, his "true self" you might say. And that wraps up what's probably the longest author's notes I've written so far lol. So hope you enjoyed this, see you next time.


End file.
